Where there is a will there is a way
by Tigger76
Summary: Set during the seventh year Harry and Hermione are betrayed by Molly and Ron, abandoning the safety of The Burrow the pair set off on their own in search for the Horcrux's. Will the pair survive the year? With help from some surprising friends its amazing what can happen when there is a will. (Story is a lot better than summary.)
1. Chapter One

**This is a short introductory chapter for this story to set some idea's in motion. I hope you enjoy. **

"RON get down here we have our Transfiguration exam in less than 15 minutes!" Hermione was tapping her foot impatiently at the bottom of the boy's dormitory stairs.

"Hermione how do you turn water into wine again?"

"I swear one day Seamus will have you blowing your own eyebrows off Harry." She glared at him as he backed away holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Ron what is taking you so long? Do not make me come up... What happened to you?" Ron had just come down the stairs with bright green hair. He glared at Harry who was crippled over with laughter and shot a hex at his twin brothers chasing them out of the common room.

xXx

Was that really a year ago? Had a whole year past since I last laughed my head off at a prank like that, a year since Sirius died and now Dumbledore is gone as well. I am not letting anyone else stand between me and him, enough people have died for me and now it's time I took my revenge.

Harry was brought out of his dazed packing state by a sharp pain in his right hand, looking down he noticed he was bleeding. Clutching his hand he made his way towards the bathroom, where he collided with Dudley who had been holding a trembling cup of tea.

"What the..? Sorry" He muttered as he quickly picked up the smashed cup and placed it into his bin. He then headed towards the bathroom to run his hand under the tap. It was so frustrating that he only had 2 day's left without magic, however the more he thought about it the more he realised he couldn't heal wounds anyway. Making the tenth mental note, of the day, to ask Hermione when he saw her he stomped back to his room, what he saw surprised him. There on his table was a hot cup of tea, looking around for the culprit he noticed his cousin standing sheepishly in the corner. Interested in why Dudley was in his room he took a seat on his bed and waited patiently for him to talk. After five minutes however he realised he would have to initiate the conversation.

"Everything ok Dudley?" At this his cousin turned white then red with what he later presumed was embarrassment caused by the blonde's response.

"Where will you be going when the orderly people take you? Why can't you come with us?" Harry was shocked by this but after pausing for a minute he decided to bite the bullet and put some of his resentment behind him.

"It's the order Dud, I will be going to a safe location until I'm seventeen..."

"Then where?"

"Well I am going to have to go on a trip, I can't tell you more than this just encase something happens and you fall into their hands."

"Is that likely? Us being captured?"

"No but if I don't tell you anything then you won't be in any danger." Harry hated lying when he was finally having a conversation where it didn't involve any resentment from either party. A sigh was produced by the larger boy and Harry could see he was struggling to find the words to what he wanted to say.

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for saving me from those demented things."

xXx

The following evening everyone was at the Burrow, Mad eye was dead and George had been injured. Harry was sat on Ron's bed mulling over how all the people around him, the people he cared about, were once again dying or getting injured. His mind suddenly drifted back to his last day in Privet Drive, who would have guessed Dudley Dursley would have thanked him but not only that he then proceeded to take an interest in what Harry was packing with a shocked but curious look on his face, that never faded, as Harry explained what certain things did and let him flick through some school books was stuck in his mind. 'Maybe just maybe one day after this we could actually be friends and I may take him to Diagon Alley. He would enjoy that I am sure of it.' Harry gave a very rare smile and glanced around the room, but his eyes betrayed him as they concentrated on a picture of Ron playing Quidditch with his brothers. Frowning he picked up his bag and made to leave, however when he opened the door Hermione was stood there with her arms crossed.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" She was always there, it was like she was physic, how did she know when he was about to make a run for it or get himself into danger.

"I don't know yet but maybe Godric's Hollow." It was a stupid idea he wasn't even seventeen yet and he knew he was being irrational but he couldn't sit around while other people were dying. "I just can't do it any more 'Mione, I can't stay here while others are being tortured and killed. I need to go and stop him or at least do something."

"Oh I don't think so Mr. You are not of age yet and, on top of that, how far do you expect to get without your wand?." At this he turned around and saw it on his bed, before he knew it his rucksack was gone from his hand. Glaring at her he saw it being stowed into her beaded bag. Sighing and rubbing his hand through his hair he walked to the other side of the room and sat on the bed. "Good choice Harry, I would have hexed you otherwise. " She was smirking, a sure sign he was about to regret the idea he previously had.


	2. Chapter Two

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY" Ron yelled before diving onto him to wake him up.

"Ron girt off of me" Harry groped for his glasses but found his wand, casting an Accio charm he soon was wearing his glasses with his wand aiming straight between Ron's eyes. "I dare you to do that again" he smirked. Ron quickly hid behind Hermione who had just entered the room. Laughing he put his wand down and sat up in bed to leave room for her to sit down as she did she placed his present in his lap. Even though they had been friends for six years he still had difficulty believing that he would be given a present for his birthday and Christmas so he looked at the package like it would disappear. "Come on open it the tension from Hermione is killing me." He ripped the packaging off expecting a book but it was "A new sneakascope. Thank you 'Mione." He gave her a hug and placed it on the side where it sat motionless, smiling at it he turned around picked up some clothes and left to get changed. As the door swung shut Ron moved closer to her "Have you told him yet? About what you have done to protect those closest to you?" He saw the look of pain in her eyes but it was also matched by a fire of determination.

"Not yet no and I won't be telling him today I think it's about time Harry got to have one day to celebrate don't you?"

"Yes I agree with you fully 'Mione but we will have to tell him soon. I am going down stairs would you like anything bringing up or you could join me."

"Thank you Ron, I think I will come down and join you in a spot of breakfast." She got up from the bed and followed the redhead down to the kitchen, smiling to herself about the look on Harry's face when he opened her gift.

xXx

Later that evening they were all enjoying a meal outside in the garden all the Weasleys were there along with Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, Hermione, Fleur and Hagrid. He was enjoying himself for the first time in weeks laughing at jokes, stories told by the Twins and Remus. He was shocked by the giant snitch shaped cake Mrs Weasley levitated onto the table where they all sung happy birthday to him. He was enjoying the twins' fireworks so much that he didn't notice the Minister of Magic arrive and walk over to him.

"Good Evening Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger. Would it be possible to have a word with you in private?" They nodded and followed the Minister inside where he informed them about Dumbledore's will and the items he had left them. As predicated the conversation once again turned towards the Ministry. After a very heated debate the Minister gave in "So you are not willing to help the Ministry Mr Potter?"

"No I am not; I have no reason to especially after my experience with your employee's. Good Bye Minister." And with that he exited the burrow and re-joined the party along with Ron and Hermione. Everyone was giving them questioning glances but decided to leave the matter to a later date as they could tell the trio was not interested in talking about the heated debate they had all heard from party. 'Who in their right mind would ask Harry to stand alongside the Ministry after what that Umbridge hag did to him? It makes me so angry that everyone expects so much from a seventeen year old. Why can't he be left alone to enjoy the rare happy moments he gets these days, why can't they sort their own problems out for once'.

"Hermione if you don't calm down your going to set the second set of fireworks off with your magic." Fred's voice came from behind her.

"Sorry Fred. It just infuriates me."

"Hey no need to be sorry, it infuriates the lot of us. Hey I have an idea why don't you set the second set of fireworks off? You look like you could let off some steam." He elbowed her in the ribs laughing Hermione followed him and stood with the Twins helping with the grand finale. Ron watched the exchange with grated his teeth, he picked up two glasses with his mind set he walked over to where the three stood. 'She will be mine.'

"Look out Georgie ikle Ronniekins wants to help with setting the fireworks off, he has even brought me a beverage haven't we got him trained well." Fred made a reach for the spare glass Ron was holding.

"This is for Hermione you will just have to go and get your own." He replied with an undertone which caused George to double glance at his youngest brother and Fred narrowed his eyes in suspicion. They knew when their siblings where up to something and Ron's attitude just ticked all the boxes.

"No Freddie I think you will find he is actually trying to disguise the fact he has brought his favourite brother a drink. I'm sorry Hermione but I shall have to train Ronald better in the future." At this point she was giggling at the twins antics thus causing Ron to become even madder, which made his face turn to a maroon shade, he passed the glass to Hermione and stormed off towards Mrs Weasley and Remus. Smiling she drank the drink and turned back towards the fireworks casting an incendio spell, missing the fact that Fred had quickly followed his younger brother and George was looking at her with concern while placing the used glass into his robe pocket. With a final flick of her wand the last rocket, also being the largest, ignited and flew 20ft into the air where it exploded into an exact replica of the Hungarian Horntail Harry had fought in the fourth year, it swooped down towards Harry who realised not a moment too soon that it was not going to stop and casted an Aguamenti spell. The twins were rolling on the floor in laughter as soon as the dragon was gone because there stood Harry covered in the Gryffindor colours with violent purple hair and it wasn't long until the whole party joined the twins in a fit of laughter as he chased them around the burrow.

It was 5 o'clock in the morning; the sun was slowly rising above The Burrow dissolving the murky gloom that had encircled from the night before, when a strange tapping noise echoed through the room. Cursing under his breath Harry untangled himself from his covers and groped his way over to the cause of the sound. He opened the window and a barn owl flew in, dropped a letter in his hand and left again, closing the window behind it Harry turned around and looked at the envelope. _Do not read this in front of the Weasley's. _Checking that Ron was asleep he opened his letter, what he read made his heart stop.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Now that you are of age you have a right to know that the Weasley family have been using money from your vault for the past four years. As of today this has been halted due to the fact they are no longer your legal guardians. If you require any further information about this the please contact us to arrange a meeting. _

_Yours Sincerely _

_Griphook _

_Gringotts Bank_

Clutching his letter he walked out of Ron's room and towards Ginny's. Opening the door as quietly as he could he saw that someone was stood up in the room, guessing by the mass of curly hair he knew it was Hermione. She walked over to the door and looked at him, seeing the letter in his hand she stood onto the landing and gestured to the kitchen. They walked down stairs as quiet as possible and in complete silence they sat at the table it was then he noticed the letter in her hands and the tears on her face. He quickly sat beside her and hugged her.

"Mione, what is wrong?" He whispered.

"Mrs Weasley has been spiking my drinks with love potion." She hung her head so low that Harry had to use all his self control not to burst upstairs and hex the matron into oblivion.

"Get your things we are leaving." With that the pair crept up the stairs to retrieve their belongings, Hermione was not going to argue after seeing the look on his face.


	3. Chapter Three

Hermione screamed as the ghost of Albus Dumbledore flew at them, this set Mrs Black off.

"FILTHY MUDLOODS DISCRIMINATING MY HOME AND WITH A HALF BLOOD TOO. HOW DARE YOU SPOIL MY HOME WITH SCUM OF THE EARTH."

Harry tugged the curtains across the portrait and casted a revealing charm to make sure they were alone. He then led her to the kitchen to make something hot to drink to try and help calm both of them down. He held her close to him as she continued to cry, cursing Mrs Weasley under his breath he rubbed small circles on her back. His information could wait right now she was his priority, he could hear her heart breaking and it made his ache. Levitating the tea pot to the table and pouring them drinks with one hand he murmured sweet nothings to her, he had no idea why but it felt right, placing the cup of tea in her hand she automatically took a sip. Half an hour later she had calmed down enough and stopped crying, as she sat there with her head on his shoulder dozing Harry couldn't help but feel guilty. 'I should have known she would never have fallen for him on her own, they argue too much and she was never happy around him. How could I have been so dense?'

They stayed like that for a couple hours before Hermione stirred and looked at him. "Harry I am sorry I should have let you go to bed..."

"Shhhh its ok, how are you feeling?"

"A little better thank you, would you like anything to eat? I can make you something if you like?"

"It is ok 'Mione, I'll cook you something. Do you want to go rest some more? "

"No no I am ok, I don't really want to be alone at the moment." Harry just smiled sadly and had a look around for something to cook. Deciding there was nothing edible in the house he called Kreacher, with a faint pop the house else appeared.

"Master called?" After ordering him to get some edible food for Harry to cook he placed a plate of eggs on toast in front of Hermione. She looked at the food like she would rather throw it in the bin but ate it anyway; possibly due to the glare Harry gave her when she went to put it on the side.

"Harry" He looked at her "Ron must have been aware of what Mrs Weasley was doing, he may have even taken part in giving me the potion. Someone had to be doing it at Hogwarts and Fred asked him what he had placed in my drink last night and Ron replied that Fred was imagining things and to stop telling tales." Harry sent her a questioning glance "I overheard Fred telling George what had happened. How can I know what I feel for him is genuine or because of a potion?" She gazed at him and noticed he had turned a shade of red then white this worried her but he replied.

"The thing is 'Mione you can't. I will kill him though and Mrs Weasley for what they have done to you. " With that he got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen and up into the Black family library. After half an hour of searching he returned to the table and un-shrunk a cauldron, potion book and some ingredients, Hermione looked at him curiously and noted all the ingredients he had collected. 'I do not know what he is doing but I won't disturb him.' She got up and left the kitchen to check out the rest of the house.

Three hours later she went crashing back through the kitchen door to see Harry bottling some indigo coloured potion in a vial. He saw her smiled and handed her the potion. "Drink it you will feel better." Giving him a dubious look she took the vial and drank the contents the effects were instantaneous. She felt like someone removed a heavy stale blanket from her brain and a crushing grip on her insides receded. She took a deep breath in and out turned to Harry and smiled "Thank you." He just smiled back and went to bottling some of the potion up before cleaning the cauldron out by hand. Hermione just watched him amused 'I knew he had been doing extra studies last year in his own time but I didn't realise it was so extensive.' Once he finished he looked at her again, it was weird, he thought, that he knew when she wanted to ask something it was a mixture of the look and her face and the vibe she gave off. "Harry when did you become so adept in potions to brew an antidote to a love potion you have never seen?"

"Ah well you see I have been doing potions away from the main class for years. Snape knew this of course as I was using the dungeons but never admitted it to anyone. I would even have come to say we had an agreement going between the two of us, neither of us admitted it as long as we didn't have unnecessary conversations. I started to become neutral towards him until what happened in June."

"You could have told us, well me, you know. I would have loved to have joined in. I guess I can't blame all your brewing talent on the Prince no more." He just smiled sadly at her and muttered something about it being Dumbledore's idea. "Why were you looking for me last night at The Burrow? There was a reason you were heading to Ginny's room and I doubt it was to see her." Harry and Ginny had fallen out earlier that week and they had not spoken since in fact the only thing they had shared since was glares now Hermione thought about it.

"You may want to sit down." He offered her a seat and took her wand slyly without her knowing 'the sorting hat was right I could have been in Slytherin'. "The thing is Hermione I also received a letter last night. Mine was from the Gringotts Bank informing me that The Weasley's had been using money from my vault for themselves for years. I came to find you to tell you I was leaving but then I heard what had happened to you and now here we are." Hermione had jumped up and was now searching for her wand, there was uncontrolled magic crackling off her and it made her hair stand rigid not bushy. She turned and glared at Harry who swiftly casted Protego to prevent any magical jinx/curse from hitting him, he hoped. "Give me my wand Potter!"

"Once you calmed down I will Hermione. You can't go over there blasting their heads off, they are one of the few families fighting the dark side we need them. You can blast their heads off once I defeat Voldemort and we no longer need them." She looked like she was contemplating the options and then sunk to her seat. Harry quickly put the kettle on and brewed a cup of tea for her, she smiled at him when he passed it to her. "Hermione move your wand like me and say or think Revilio, if someone has poisoned your drink then it will glow green."

"I trust you Harry."

"I know but still test it for me, you trusted Ron and look what he did." She smiled at him and cast the spell and nothing happened, he then past another cup of tea and she redid the spell this time it glowed green. "I had to make sure I learnt the spell right so I put a sleeping potion in my cup. This way I had a control to show you." She smiled at him and drank her cup of tea.

"You always have back up plans don't you Harry." He smiled and then remembered about healing spells. "Could you teach me how to heal things 'Mione." She shot him a look that showed him her annoyance that he did not already know them she stood up and used her wand to put a small incision in her hand.

"Right this is how you heal minor injuries Harry."


	4. Chapter Four

It was the following day that post arrived for them from The Weasley family. Of course they received one from Mrs Weasley, Ron and Ginny. Hermione also got one from Fred which was different to the others.

"Yeap 's, Ron's and Ginny's letters are the same basically asking where we are, if we're together and when we will be back. Ron's was more concerned in your letter Hermione and Ginny was apologetic in mine but there was nothing interesting there at all." He looked up at her, she had been adamant that he opened all except Fred's and now she was concentrating so hard he thought her head might explode. She passed the letter to him and he read it twice.

_Hermione,_

_I hope you and Harry are ok and safe where ever you are. I know you won't be back and I do not blame you. After Ron was acting suspicious at Harrys' birthday we took the liberty to test the glass he gave you, the result startled both me and George. There was a very crude replica of Amortenia, we have brewed a cure for it and it is attached to this letter. Hermione, George and I want you to know we had no idea what was going on between Ron and Mum and if we did we would have told you. If Harry reads this we know that something has happened to him also as you both disappeared in the night, once again George and I have no idea what it is but we have had no part in it. _

_Now we warn you any letter you receive from Mum, Ron and even Ginny may have a locating charm on them. If you receive any burn them immediately and put stronger wards where you are. We know you're out there to fight against a certain wizard and the last thing we want is to cause you more hassle. _

_One last piece of advice they have tabooed his name so do not say it or you will have snatchers on you faster than you can say Hufflepuff. _

_Take care of yourselves and we (Georgie and I) hope to see you again._

_Fred _

Harry looked up and Hermione was already burning the letters and muttering incantations under her breath. Harry concentrated and fed his magic out to feel the wards they had one major flaw. "We cannot prevent them in coming here; the wards will let them in because of the Fidelius charm Dumbledore placed before he died. There must be a way to counter the charm with the Black wards." With that he left the kitchen to search the house.

Sirius's room was a mess, like the rest of the house it appeared that it had been searched through. Cleaning up the paper that was thrown around Harry realised they were old letters and there was some from his Dad, Mum and Remus. Sitting down he started reading through them the more he read the happier he became, these were people who loved him and it felt good to see them happy. It was also proof that his parents had actually lived, breathed and wrote to friends and family.

_Sirius_

_You should have seen Harry today, he was riding the broom you brought him for his first birthday and James was chasing him. It was all fun until he ran the cat over and destroyed the god awful vase Petunia brought us for the wedding. Dumbledore visited today and informed us about what you and the rest of the Order have been up to, we cannot wait until we can come out of hiding (as you can imagine it is driving James insane, thus causing me and Harry to become crazy). Do you remember when he got himself banned from Quidditch for a month? Well to say the least he is worse than then but he has the lack of entertainment of pulling pranks on Slytherins to keep him busy. Do you remember that prank the pair of you pulled on Avery when you turned the Potions room into a miniature Forbidden Forest, which dare I say, included some of the creatures found in that awful place. It made the Gryffindor's laugh for weeks when they found out what a Threstral did to him ... _

Two hours later he was awakened from his parent's adventures by Hermione yelling.

"HARRY. HARRY COME HERE QUICKLY" He jumped up grabbed his wand and sprinted down the stairs to the floor she was yelling from. He jumped the last few steps and pointed his wand towards where she was facing. "Harry calm down, I've found R.A.B look."

"God dam it Hermione I thought someone was attacking you...Hang on did you say R.A.B." She nodded and pointed at the door. He walked numbly over to the door reading the sign numerous of times before he reached the handle.

_Do Not Enter_

_Without Express Permission of_

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

He tried to open the door but the handle would not budge. Muttering 'Alohomora' he heard the door lock click and he pushed on the handle, it opened to show a room emitting the Slytherin colours of green and silver. The Black family crest had been painted over the bed along with its motto, _Toujours Par_. The bed below was a dark wood similar to black thorn which had green with silver embodied hangings and bedding; it looked like it had been snatched right out of the Slytherin dormitories. Beneath the crest was a collage of yellow newspaper cuttings which on further examination was all about Voldemort, Hermione crossed the room to examine them closer. Harry searched around the room for possible hiding places, however he quickly noticed that this room like Sirius's had been searched before their arrival. The drawers contained out of date text books, magazines, ink bottles and quills, the cupboard held only clothes and while Harry was searching under the bed when he heard Hermione sigh. "There has to be an easier way than this. Accio Locket." Nothing happened; then again Harry hadn't really expected the _Accio_ charm to work like it didn't in the lake. They carried on searching for another hour, by then they had searched every inch of the room. "It's not here Harry, but it could be elsewhere in the house." She led him back downstairs and past the drawing room, her foot barely touched the next step when a look of realisation and panic took over her features.

"'Mione?" Harry asked worried at her expression.

"There was a locket in there" She pointed at the drawing room "when we were cleaning it out after the tournament. Do you remember no one could open it and we threw it into..." Harry did remember they had thrown it into the rubbish bag after they realised no one could open it to figure out what was causing the ticking noise that was being emitted from it.

"Kreacher used to take things out of the rubbish and store them under the boiler." Harry said running down the stairs three at a time skidded across the floor and thundered down the stairs to the kitchen. He burst through the door and crossed the kitchen in a few seconds ripping the door open to Kreacher's cupboard. However he was met by dirty sheets and blankets but no glittering locket. "It's not over yet. Kreacher!"

There was a loud crack and the house-elf he had inherited from Sirius appeared out of nowhere in front of the fireplace.

"Master called? I see Master has taken up permanent residence in my Mistresses house and spoiled it with a Mudblood"

"You are forbidden to say Mudblood Kreacher understood." The house elf grabbed his neck like he was about to choke on his tongue but after a few seconds he seemed to regain posture. "Have you seen this before?" He asked holding out the fake locket.

"It's not possible, how can the Halfblood have gotten that, s'not possible Master Regulus' locket s'not possible."

"Kreacher where is the other version of this locket, the one we tried to throw out two years ago? Did you steal it back?" Harry's heart was beating so fast he felt as though he was in the middle of a Quidditch match, he watched the elf very closely for any clue of where it might be hidden.

"Yes Kreacher took back the locket but it is gone." The elf closed his eyes and tensed up waiting for the pain which was to come for losing his masters locket.

"What do you mean it is gone?" He asked feeling his stomach drop out of his body. "I order you to tell me."

"Mundungus Fletcher took it all; Miss Bella and Miss Cissy's pictures, the Order of Merlin, the goblets with the family crest on, and, and" Kreacher was gulping for air, his chest falling and rising rapidly and then in a small whisper he said "_and the locket, Master Regulus's locket, Kreacher did wrong, Kreacher failed in his orders!" _

Harry was lucky he was seeker as Kreacher lunged for the poker in the fire grate he launched himself on top of the elf. The elf screamed and so did Hermione but Harry yelled louder than both of them "Kreacher, I order you for your own good to stay still." He felt the small body under him freeze and knelt beside it. "Kreacher sit up and tell me everything you know about the locket and what Master Regulus had to do with it." The elf sat up and curled into a ball rocking forward and backwards he told them how Regulus had joined the dark forces at the age of 16, then a year later Voldemort required the assistance of an elf and Master Regulus had offered Kreacher to his services. "It was an honour, said Master Regulus, an honour for him and Kreacher, who must be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do... and then to c—come home." He then told them about his journey to the cave on the sea shore with Voldemort, how he was forced to drink the potion as the Dark Lord laughed at him and then left him there once the locket was in the basin. "Kreacher was told he must come home."

"But how did you escape." His mind was racing, if the elf was able to get off the island why couldn't Dumbledore.

"Harry he disapparated, elf magic is different to wizard magic you know that from Hogwarts." Hermione stated. "You came back Kreacher so you didn't disobey your orders at all!"

"What did Master Regulus say when you got back? When you told him what had happened?"

"I was to stay hidden and not to leave the house. He was worried about Kreacher being found alive by the Dark Lord. And then ... it was a little while later ... Master Regulus came and found Kreacher and asked him to take him to the cave. Master Regulus was acting strange, disturbed in his mind." Kreacher told them how he took him to the lake and showed him the locket hidden by the potion.

"Did he make you drink it?" Hermione asked her eyes red from the tears falling down her face.

"Master Regulus took from his pocket that locket and passed it to Kreacher, told Kreacher to place it in the basin once he had drunk the potion. He ordered Kreacher to leave without him – to go home – and never tell his mistress – then he watched him drink the potion and get dragged into the water. Kreacher never did destroy the first locket, Kreacher tried of course but he ... he couldn't" Kreacher began to sob so hard that there was no point in making sense out of the non coherent words coming out of his gasps. Sighing Harry stood up and looked at the elf he had so many different thoughts going through his head but he could address them later.

"Kreacher, when you feel ready please sit up." It was several minutes later that the elf had managed to calm down enough to sit up, he look remarkably like a small child. "Kreacher we would like you to have this." He said pressing the locket into the elf's hand. "It belonged to Master Regulus and I am sure he would have wanted you to have it." Kreacher took one look at the locket and threw himself on the floor howling with misery. Half an hour later they managed to calm the elf down Harry asked him one last thing. "Could you please find Mundungus Fletcher and bring him here."


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N Ok so I have just posted the first four chapters and realised I haven't added a disclaimer, well here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe anything Harry Potter related, as much as I would like too. Here is my next chapter hope you enjoy and do not forget to review :-)**

'Ok maybe I had been over confident in Kreacher's ability to track down Fletcher' He thought to himself while he cleaned his/Sirius's room three days after the elf left. 'At least it's given 'Mione, time to investigate the Library and me time to clean.' He snorted. Putting some clothes down on the bed he headed down stairs to the potion he was brewing. There in the cauldron was a potion that was slowly taking on a pearly texture 'Only a few more weeks and you will be a shimmering gold' he thought to himself. He couldn't remember where or when he became interested in potions but now he enjoyed having something to work on when he was bored. Ok he was a half decent dualist and a thumping good Quidditch player but he never expected to be able to brew potions in any respectable manner. Beside his cauldron was Hermione's, she was brewing polyjuice potion "Just encase" was her excuse.

A letter appeared on the table, with one look at the writing he threw it into the fire.' They couldn't get the hint could they Hermione and myself are not interested in what they have to say. The only letters we even open are from Fred and Remus, the rest go straight in the fire.' Then from above Harry heard the front door close and Dumbledore's ghost flowing through the intruder, Harry instantly went into stealth mode he placed a disillusion charm on the potions and hid under the cloak. 'God I hope Hermione heard the door open.' He strained his ears and heard footsteps coming down the stairs to the kitchen, gripping his wand for dear life the door swung open. There stood Remus Lupin in his old tattered clothes he took a few steps into the kitchen and sniffed the air. 'Dam he can smell the potions if he is a wolf' Harry thought to himself gripping his wand even tighter he moved towards the person stood in the door way. However before he reached the man a stair creaked and the man spun around "Harry?"

"Pretificus Totalus" Harry said from under the cloak, pulling it off him he walked over to the stairs where Hermione now stood. "I am going to ask a few questions when I unfreeze you, that way we know if you are the real Professor Lupin." Taking his wand Harry removed the charm the man sat up and looked at the pair of them. He cracked a smile "What was the creature you saw in my office the day of the Hogsmead trip?"

"A Grindilow. When did we first meet?"

"The Hogwarts express, a Dementor attacked you. What is your Potronus?"

"A Stag. What is Tonks potronus?" 'Ha try and talk your way out of that one!'

"A Wolf, more accurate a Werewolf. So it really is you Harry, how have you been keeping?" And with that all the tension was gone from the room, Harry passed Remus his wand back and everyone sat down at the table.

"We've been keeping well thank you, yourself Remus?" Harry replied while making a pot of tea.

"Better than usual I have to say. You won't believe it but Tonks is pregnant I am going to be a father!" The happiness was shining off him and Harry couldn't help but grin however Hermione was looking closely at the former Professor.

"Remus what is wrong?" She asked but he just shook his head and smiled at her.

"It's nothing Hermione, Harry I was wondering if you would be willing to be a Godfather to my child?" He was met by silence as he looked at Harry he understood why. The man across the table had never known what it was like to be loved by a true family and Remus was now offering him the chance to be a guardian to a child who Harry could love like he never was. Still gaping like a fish he nodded at the ex professor and Hermione smiled at the pair while leaving the table to make some lunch. "So tell me why are the pair of you back here?" Harry dived into telling him about what had happened since they left the Burrow, except the Horcrux's even though he could trust this man he couldn't trust Voldemort.

xXx

Remus visited a few times over the following days he told them all about the Ministry's Muggleborn registration act and how Harry was wanted for questioning about Dumbledore's death. This time he visited he place a paper in front of Harry _"The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so called 'Muggle-borns', the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets._

_Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when wizards reproduce. Where no proven wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force. _

_The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission." This Commission has been developed to provide all Muggle-borns with a trial to assess their magical potential..._

"They cannot allow this!" Harry exclaimed becoming worried about Hermione for the first time since they left The Burrow. "Some of the best witches and wizards I know are Muggle-born." Hermione placed a hand on his arm and shook her head.

"Harry I am in bigger trouble than just being Muggle-born, they know I am on the run with you. That puts me somewhere in the top 3 on the undesirable list." Remus nodded in agreement with her and Harry just sat there in deep thought. "How bad is it Remus, out there I mean?"

"Well Hermione to say it's bad is an understatement. There are Muggle-born's locked away in Azkaban for a crime of being born with a wonderful gift, while Death-Eaters roam the streets with no care in the world except who they are going to torture next. It makes me sick but no one will say anything against it as they may be next. He who must not be named has scared everyone into obeying him without lifting a finger." He took a sip of his drink and exhaled looking at the young witch over the steam from the cup.

"Harry has a surprise for you don't you Harry?" She said giving him a kick under the table to wake him out of his day dream.

"Oh yes your right I do Hermione." He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a dozen vials, a bag and walked back to the table. "This is Wolfsbane potion and I've brewed it for you to use Remus. There is a batch of 50 vials in this bag which have a status charm on them, these 12 would not fit in with the rest so if you would not mind putting it them in your pocket loose? I thought it may help with some of your transformations for the next 9 to 12 months. I can brew you more when it gets closer to your last couple months worth. Even with the spell the potion is only good for 12 months." He sat down and took the flabbergasted face of his Ex Professor as a thank you he smiled at Hermione and summoned the stew he had been cooking. The conversation soon got flowing again with the distraction of a hot meal, they had all but finished when they heard Albus's ghost rise and a tell tale voice "Bloody hell!" Hermione's face flushed white at the sound and Remus and Harry had jumped to their feet in anticipation of the uninvited guest. As expected the person was cautiously walking down towards the kitchen and then the door creaked open, there stood Ron Weasley. Harry jumped on him and Remus casted a freezing charm on the red head, exactly as Harry did to him only 5 days ago. "We have a few questions to see if you are the real Ronald Weasley you are going to answer them until we are satisfied." He said and removed the spell, Harry saw what Hermione was about to do and shook his head 'I am going to use this weasel to his last breath.' He thought. "What happened to the Bogart in the first lesson you had with me?"

Half an hour later they were finally happy the person in front of them was the real Ron and they let him sit down and have some food. "I have been searching high and low for you two. I only decided to check here because of the army of Death-Eaters located outside. I thought Harry would never have come back here, but I guess it is a good hiding palace from you- know-who." Hermione shot him a look of annoyance and Harry and Remus carried on their conversation about the letters he had found.

"There was one from my mum which said something about Dumbledore but I couldn't find the other half of the letter. Would you have now what it was about?" He looked hopeful but realised that Remus did not have a clue about what his mother knew about Dumbledore. "Remus what happened to Avery with the Thestral in the potions lab?"

"Well Harry, I do not agree with some of James and Sirius' pranks, this one was rather funny to a certain degree. You father placed an optical illusion on the potions room to make it look like the Forbidden Forest, however if you tried to touch a tree it would feel real. Sirius then decided to add creatures to increase the effect. The Thestral in question took a liking to Avery, who believes it to be a sign of death, when he finally escaped the room the Thestral followed him all over the castle. It drove the poor man crazy for a week, he would run out of the Hall screaming nonsense about death coming for him. It wasn't until Sirius worked out that his created creatures were invisible to everyone bar the original person to set eyes on them that Avery was saved from his plight. It was highly amusing to watch Avery come sprinting past you blabbering about un-living horses chasing him. Now don't look at me like that Harry the man had already started torturing people by that point, I reckon we gave those poor people 6 months of freedom before he took up his routine again." Remus had a sad face but amused eyes and Harry shot Hermione a look of disgust. "Of course I am not sure how far the creature's fascination went ..." He looked at the three teenagers around the table and cracked a smile "Did you ever hear about the time the whole Slytherin table was turned yellow by a potion they drank?"


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.**

**A/N: Just wanted to make it clear to all readers my version of events pan out across the same timeline as the original story, with a few changes along the way. **

Since Ron's return to the Trio the atmosphere had been slightly tense in Grimmauld place. Hermione had refused point blank to sleep in her room and had taken to sleeping on a second bed in Harry's room. When Ron asked about this all Harry said was that she had become accustomed to it in the time they had spent apart and it soothed her nightmares having a friend in the same room. 'Obviously that is not the reason' Harry thought to himself 'The real reason is because she is scared to death that you're going to drug her.' It took all of his will power not to hex Ron's head off whenever he offered her a drink or some food. Hermione was coping with it as well as she could, whenever she noticed a change in her feelings towards the red head she drunk some antidote. It was pathetic and she knew it but it was the only way the three were going to get along without a confrontation. She hated him for the betrayal of trust he had caused but like Harry had said 'He will be useful.' Two weeks had passed since he rejoined them and it didn't feel right. Harry hardly carried out conversations with him that lasted more than a few minutes and Hermione just seemed to be avoiding him. Harry had assured him she had been withdrawn since they had to leave The Burrow, due to a tip off about an attack, but it was starting to worry Ron. It was one of those rare moments that he was in the room alone with her so he plucked up the courage "Hermione are you ok? You seem really quiet and it's starting to worry me." She looked at him from over the potion she was brewing.

"I am fine thank you Ron yourself?" She looked at the potion again and stirred it 7 times counter clockwise.

"I'm fine 'Mione, can I ask what are you brewing?"

"Polyjuice potion, Harry is brewing felix flecius and an antidote." She added a few more ingredients and the potion turned into the silvery colour 'now just another 12 hours to simmer and it will be done.' She smiled to herself on behalf of the potion, looked up and saw Ron's mouth almost on the floor. "Do please close your mouth Ronald or are you trying to catch flies for tea?" He instantly closed his mouth before opening it again.

"Harry can brew potions? Since when?" He scratched his head 'It was not possible Harry hated potions.'

"He will have to explain it to you himself." With that she left the kitchen leaving a very awe struck Weasley behind. Ron was swiftly awakened from his dazed state by two house elves and a person apperating into the kitchen, he couldn't help it he yelled. "WHAT THE F..." Harry had come crashing through the kitchen door, which knocked Ron to the floor, to see the cause of the noise. Quickly assessing the situation he bounded Mundungus to a chair and looked at the two elves.

"Thank you Kreacher and hello again Dobby." He smiled and hugged them both much to Kreacher's displeasure. He shot a patronus up stairs to Hermione and sat down as the elves explained their story of catching the thief. Hermione had come in to hear the end of the story and was smiling at the pair wordlessly she got up and made them both a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows, Dobby drank his straight away and so did Kreacher after several minutes and a number of muttered spells to check it was not poisoned. She rounded on Mungdungs with Harry and pointed her wand at him.

"There was a locket in that cupboard Dung did you take it?" There was fury burning in Harry's eyes and the older wizard replied with several nods of his head. "Where is it now? Have you still got it or have you sold it."

"I haven't got it, I had to give it away to a Ministry hag. Came up to my stall and threatened to put me in Azkaban for illegal trade, then she took an interest in that locket took it and said she wouldn't send me to the Dementors."

"Who was it? Who has got the locket now?" He wand was so near Mungdungus's face that the sparks he caused by uncontrollable magic seared his eyebrows. Hermione laid a hand on his arm and he pulled his wand away while calming down. This action was not missed by Ron who turned a nasty shade of red.

"I don't know a short dumpy witch that was wearing a lot of pink." Hermione held up a newspaper and pointed at Umbridge. "Yes that's her, that's the hag." He sat back relieved that wasn't going to be killed by Harry Potter as the latter had just sunk into a chair beside the table.

"I'm sorry Dung but we're going to have to wipe your memory of this encounter, just encase." With that Mungdungus Fletcher was returned to the streets of Diagon Alley with no memory of meeting Harry Potter, Hermione Granger or Ronald Weasley that day in August.

"Hermione you are a brilliant witch." Ron praised her and she smiled at him while taking a seat across the table from Harry pouring a cup of tea for the trio. Harry's head was in his hands and she pushed his drink under them that was enough of a forceful move that Harry drank it without another word. The three sat in silence until Ron broke it. "So this means Umbridge has a Horcrux, were going to have to infiltrate the Ministry aren't we?" Harry nodded and said nothing more; Hermione just sat still with her eyes closed almost like she was meditating. "Well I better have your invisibility cloak Harry so I can go and do some surveillance on the Ministry entrance. Once I am 100% that what dad told me is true then I will show you and Hermione where the entrance is and we can go from there." It was Harry's turned to look gob smacked as he watched Ron leave the room with his cloak and leave the building, he looked at Hermione to see she had a very similar expression.

"Well I guess that's him gone for the day. Your potions are almost ready, are you ok Harry?"

"What? Oh yeah I am ok 'Mione, just wondering how long it will be until he leaves for good. Don't look at me like that I know as well as you he is in this for the fame and nothing else. He makes me sick every time you're in the room with him and he stares at you with longing. I just..." He stopped mid rant due to pain exploding from his scar, he excused himself and went to the 1st floor bathroom and locked it.

Voldemort was stood in front of a white semi-detached house in what looked like a muggle suburb. He strode into the building and glared at his followers. "My Lord she is not here she must have gone with Potter. Her parents are gone as well and there is no trace of them at all to..." He was stopped mid sentence by a flick of Voldemorts wand.

"So you are telling me Avery that you summoned me here to inform me that Miss Granger has slipped through my grasp and vanished from the wizard and muggle world?" The Death-Eater nodded and Voldemort looked at the building contemplating his next move. There were pictures on the wall but they were just blank canvases from spell work, the front room was moderate size with a television, sofa, table, etc. He chuckled to himself 'Idiot Muggles' turned around and left the building with his follower in tow, with one swift movement he set the place on fire and stood there watching it burn "Oh I will find you Harry Potter and when I do this Mudblood will be the first of many you will witness being tortured and killed." He turned to Avery "Crucio."

Harry realised he was gripping the sink so tight that his knuckles had turned white, he was on the hunt and they were the top of his hit list. There was a banging on the door and Harry almost died from shock. "Harry are you ok? I know you had a vision so come out and talk to me." How the hell did she know sometimes he hated the fact she could read him so well. He let go of the basin, unlocked the door then slid down the wall with his head folded in his arms. He heard her sigh and sit down beside him 'How am I meant to tell her her home is destroyed? I saw him do it, I did it. She will think I am a monster.' She placed a hand on his shoulder and he sighed.

"Harry look at me, do you trust me?" 'She was asking me if I could trust her was she crazy it was the other way around she couldn't trust me.' "I am going to look into that memory, concentrate on what you've just seen Harry. I promise not to look at anything else." He looked her dead in the eye and prepared for the worse.

He turned and threw up into the toilet, reliving the memory had made his stomach uncontrollably flip over, gasping for breath he quickly washed his face and turned to her "'Mione, I am so so sorry." She was staring at the wall ahead; her home was gone thanks to that vindicious man.

"Harry it is not your fault, I have to count my luck on moving my parents as early as I did. Don't blame yourself I am a wanted person anyway it's not your fault." She was crying and all he could do was hold her and stare at the grey wall in front of him, the flames still flickered in front of his eyes.

"Hermione I'm..."

"Harry James Potter It...Is...Not...Your...Fault. If you blame yourself one more time I will hex you into oblivion." She stood up and offered her hand to him and she led him out of the bathroom and into the lounge. She sat at the piano and started to play a tune Harry recognised but couldn't remember the title, it was by Greenday. Still feeling shaky from the vision he started to hum along and soon they were singing the lyrics together.

_"__Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
>Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go<br>So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
>It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time<em>

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
>I hope you had the time of your life."<em>

They were both smiling at the fact they could just forget their worries and let it all out in the form of music. Slowly the colour returned to Harry's face while the tears stopped flowing from Hermione's eyes and she even began to smile softly.

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
>Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time<br>Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
>For what it's worth it was worth all the while<em>

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
>I hope you had the time of your life. <em>

She was smiling brighter than Harry had seen her smile since before the start of sixth year, her chocolate brown eyes were glistening with joy. His bright green eyes were shining with a happiness that had been lost the same day Sirius died; Hermione was caught in by the emerald trance being emitted._  
><em>_  
>It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.<br>I hope you had the time of your life. _

They edged closer to each other both being led by the music.

___It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
>I hope you had the time of your life.<em>

He smiled at her and she smiled back, their faces were so close he could feel her breath on his face, count the small freckles on her nose but all he wanted to do was kiss her.

"Master Harry, Miss Granger lunch is ready." Kreacher announced and left the room, this brought them to their senses. Blushing the both headed down to the kitchen for some hot food, Harry looked at his cauldron 'Hermione is right they are ready for bottling.' He turned the heat off on both potions and waved his wand to fill the vials lined up.

"Here drink this while Ron is out. This looks wonderful Kreacher." He passed her a vial of purple antidote which she drank at once and again the look of anguish appeared on her face. 'We can only be distracted from reality for a short period of time, but it is always needed.' He thought as he stirred his soup around his bowl.

xXx

This routine carried on for the next couple of day's while Ron scouted the Ministry Harry and Hermione carried out research and potion making. The third day Ron returned with some news. "I can show you where we have to go and I already have a couple of wizards who might be useful to us."

"Ok I will go with you tomorrow to have a look at the area and the people you have found." Hermione piped up. Harry looked at her with concern but quickly masked it into a face of thought and he faced the potions and muttered a few incantations. Ron shook his head and sat down to eat some cottage pie that was just served up while Hermione served everyone a drink. They all sat down eating, joking around and mentioning the adventures they had been on all three of them enjoying the feeling of content that suddenly appeared and the tension evaporated.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful JK does.**

They had been planning this for months, infiltrating The Ministry, however when the day finally dawned the trio was full of worries and concerns. The main reason for this was the growing number of people who had taken to standing in the square of grass and staring at the wall where Number 12 Grimmuald Place should be. Harry was positive some of them were death eaters and that they were risking their lives and the safety of the place they had been staying in since July by venturing out on this mission. 'It has to be done; we have to get that Horcrux. We have been here for two months now it's about time we made a move.' 'But what about Hermione, if she is caught she is as good as dead or worse.' The battle had been raging stronger in his head since they had decided three weeks ago they were better off together.

The worse day had been back on the 1st of September when there were about 15 people in long cloaks standing in the square. "What are they waiting for, us to march out and head for Hogwarts?" Ron had said at the time and to be honest Harry agreed with him. He made his way down to the kitchen and was met by Kreacher who was cleaning away the breakfast dishes, the house had never looked so tidy and Harry smiled at the elf giving him a brief hug.

"Master Harry shoe's off in the house, how many more times does poor Kreacher have to tell you." He chuckled slipping his shoes off and sitting down, five minutes later both Hermione and Ron had sat at the table looking anxious. With a sigh Harry took control of the situation with a nod he stood up and went to leave. "Kreacher will have a steak and ale pie ready for Masters and Mistress when you get back from your adventure."

"Kreacher if we haven't returned by 12, or someone else enters here, then vanish all the cauldrons, food and evidence that we have been here. Then go to Hogwarts and lie low with Dobby. Understood?" The elf nodded and bade them goodbye, Hermione smiled sadly at Harry she knew he had planned for the chance they didn't return but she was glad he thought about the elf. With that he and Ron apperated under the invisibility cloak to a hiding spot they had found, Ron then apperated back to collect Hermione.

xXx

"Ahh Cattermole just the wizard I was hoping to see, it's raining in my office and if I were you I'd fix it so my wife would have a better chance in the court room." Yaxley glared at him to whom Ron nodded back to him, the blonde turned around and walked off towards the court rooms.

"What am I going to do; my wife is going to be sent to Azkaban if I don't stop it raining in his office."

"Ron calm down, firstly you don't have a wife and secondly try Finite Incantatem." She had to try and keep him calm; if he blew the whole operation then they would all be in trouble. The stepped into the lift and soon enough it came to stop on the Law Enforcement floor, Harry gave Ron a push and wished him luck. The doors closed again and the lift rose up to _Level One, Minister for Magic and Support Staff_ and there stood Umbridge in her ideal paradise.

"Ah, Mafalda! Travers sent you, did he?" She said looking at Hermione.

"Y-yes." She squeaked.

"Good, well Minister that is the problem solved if Mafalda can be spared for record keeping we can start straight away. Albert aren't you getting out?"

"Yes of course," he replied in Runcorn's deep voice. He walked out of the lift and glanced over his shoulder to Hermione she looked so scared and his stomach knotted tighter.

"What brings you up here Albert?" The Minister asked him, Harry glanced around at the room thinking as quickly as he could.

"I am looking for Arthur Weasley, someone said he was up here on Level One." The Ministers eyes lit up.

"Has he been caught talking to an Undesirable?" Harry shook his head.

"No, unfortunately, it's about a project he has been working on." The ministers' face turned back to boredom.

"Oh well it will only be a matter of time until we catch him, those blood traitors are almost as bad as Mud-bloods in my book. Good day Runcorn." He never felt so relieved and so anxious at the same time "Good day Minister." He watched Pius Thicknesse walk away from him and when it was clear he threw the invisibility cloak over him. Panic filled Harry's chest he was now separated from Ron and Hermione 'This is not the plan, what are we going to do. I need to find Hermione and get her out safely from here.' He was walking around lost and passed a large wooden door which he did a double take at, there in the middle of the door was Madeye's glass eye and above it was a plaque:

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Senior Undersecretary to the Minister_

_Head of the Muggle-born Registration Commission_

He turned and looked at the room where the entrance of her office was located; there was a group of witches and wizards making leaflets. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some decoy detectors and dropped them on the floor. The effect was immediate the room was filled with purple and green smoke along with some loud noises; Harry pulled out his penknife and dislodged the eye from the door. He stormed off back towards the elevator they needed to leave now and try another day, first he would find Ron and then they would try and find Hermione in the dungeons. The lift was empty when Harry entered it and he pulled off the invisibility cloak as it started to descend. Relief flooded through him when the lift rattled to a stop on Level Two and wet and wild looking Ron and Mr Weasley entered the lift. "That should have stopped the raining temporarily Reg. Long enough to allow you to find Mary anyway." Harry cleared his throat

"Cattermole you are required in the dungeons." The lift rattled open again and Mr Weasley went to leave "Weasley a warning the Ministry is watching you."

"Is that a threat Runcorn?" Mr Weasley looked at him with such hatred and disgust Harry wondered if Mr Malfoy had walked into the lift.

"No just a warning." With that the doors closed in front of Mr Weasley and he turned to face Ron. "Hey Ron it's me, Hermione is in the dungeons and we don't have much time left." Ron smiled with relief and they carried on silently to the dungeons both hoping that Hermione had not changed back to herself.

"Mrs Mary Cattermole I will ask you one last time whom did you steal this wand off?" Umbridge was standing on her pedestal looking down at the frightened witch in front of her. Harry had hidden under his cloak because his potion had worn off so, it appeared to everyone else that, Ron walked into the circle where his 'wife' was being interrogated by himself. "Ah Mr Cattermole what a pleasure to have you join us." If it was possible she looked more delighted and at the same time evil, Harry looked behind her and there sat Hermione looking like a nervous wreck. He crept over to her and whispered in her ear that he was there with her, she instantly became less nervous at this and realised Ron was in the dungeon as well.

"So Cattermole has my office stopped raining?" Yaxley sneered at him.

"Yes it has Yaxley."

"The locket is around her neck" Harry told her and she nodded in agreement pulling out her wand.

"You are lying Mrs Cattermole, you stole that wand, you are not a wit.." Hermione had stupefied her and collected the locket while Ron attacked Yaxley. Mary sat there looking dumbstruck while they were fighting for their lives until Hermione threw her wand at her. Suddenly the room was blinded by a bright light which was Harry's patronus and they made a run for it, hoping that they were going to be lucky to get out of this in one piece. Hermione freed all the witches and wizards awaiting trial "Run for the fire escape while you can." She yelled at them. The trio and Mary came crashing out of the lift into the Atrium and sprinted towards the fires "Mary listen to me, collect the kids and get out of this country. I will come to find you I promise but you have to go." The witch was in shock but Ron pushed her towards a fire place and she was gone. A loud siren went off and he could see Yaxley running towards them he turned around and to Harry's horror Hermione had changed back into herself. "There is Hermione Granger, someone catch her!" Yaxley yelled and Ministry personnel started to run towards the three of them. The fire places started to lock themselves down and Harry started panicking that they wouldn't make it out, he blasted the rails off one of the fireplaces with a Bombada spell and they apperated away from The Ministry. However something was not right there was someone clinging on to his arm he saw the door to 12 Grimmuald Place then it was gone and replaced with a scream of pain as he blacked out.

**A/N: So guys and girls what do you think? **

**I was wondering if anyone wanted to become a beta reader for this story plus others I have in the pipe line. This story is nearly complete (is set to be 25 chapters long) but it is always handy to have another persons opinion. I shall upload the next chapter tomorrow evening and then 9 & 10 on Monday. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

**Authors note: Thank you to all the wonderful people who have followed and favourite this story. As promised here is chapter eight. Enjoy. **

Harry lifted his head off the floor, it had been a bad landing for all of them but Yaxley had seen the door to number 12 so it was not safe there. As he sat up he knew something was not right Hermione was looking stock white and Ron looked like he was convulsing. He ran over to Ron and saw that he had splinched causing a massive chunk of his arm to be missing, accioing Hermione's bag over he pulled out the bottle of Dittany and poured it on his arm, the effect was instant and the wound stitched itself back together before his eyes. 100% sure Ron would be ok for the next few minutes he moved over the Hermione who was cradling her ankle. "I believe I am not as able on my feet as I should be, my ankle is broken can you heal it please Harry." Without another word he healed her ankle and set about putting up some wards and the tent, Hermione added a few wards that she had read about in The Black Library and then sat down with her head between her knees. Harry carried Ron inside and onto a bed and then went out to Hermione and hugged her, it was over they had infiltrated The Ministry and made it out alive. "'Mione, go and get some rest please I will keep watch until you or Ron wake up." He looked down and saw she was already dozing on his shoulder, picking her up he walked over to the 'female' side of the tent and placed her on the bed. He removed the jacket and her shoes but stopped there, he didn't think she would appreciate it if he undressed her. He placed some wards up to prevent Ron from snooping around when she was asleep. He walked outside and took a deep breath and felt free for once, considering the circumstances, yes he was in hiding but Voldemort did not know where they were and they just had to keep moving and keep out of the hands of snatchers. He smiled and sat down looking at the scenery, the forest was just turning that golden brown colour as autumn set in. He had never really been anywhere like this and it was stunning 'I will have to bring 'Mione, back here when this is all over, just the two of us.'

Hermione POV

Sunlight was pouring through the roof of the tent, rolling over a groaned escaped my lips from a dull pain issuing from the recently healed ankle. Taking a deep breath I was hit by the smell of toast and coffee followed by the sound of someone whistling. Deciding to let my curiosity win I clambered out of bed and quickly got changed, throwing my hair up into a messy bun I left my room. The sitting area was cosy looking but quiet following my nose I left the sitting room behind and entered the kitchen. What my senses failed to forewarn me of was the sight of my best friend. There stood Harry topless pouring water into the kettle, I couldn't help but stare at him 'since when did he produce that toned body, then again I didn't realise he was covered in so many scars.' tearing my eyes away from him, a slight blush creeping up my face, I concentrated on the table which revealed the tempting smell that had lured me out of bed. There sat two stacks of toast and pancakes and a pot of coffee to say I was surprised was an understatement.

"Help yourself 'Mione, I am just taking some food to Ron." Came his voice from behind me and I jumped, turned around and was faced with a pair of green eyes which were glinting with amusement.

"How...How is he?" 'Dam it Hermione why do you have to go all shy now it is only Harry'.

"He has been better but we know Ron is always improved with food." And with that he walked over to Ron's room leaving me alone in the kitchen. I took a seat, poured myself a coffee and inhaled the fumes trying to clear my head. If only I could be certain that all those scars were from the battles he had been in since going to Hogwarts, but deep down even I could tell that some of them are more than six years old.

End POV

Harry walked over to Ron's room with a smile playing on his lips, yes he had caught her looking and yes he may have flexed his muscles without her noticing, even though he knew that it was childish he had unfortunately picked up some tricks from his father. He looked over at Ron who was watching him like he was slightly crazy and he placed his food and coffee on the side. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful to be honest my arm feels like there is small needles stabbing it." He groaned and grabbed his arm. Harry past him a stamina, numbing and healing potion and he drank the three in one go pulling a face immediately after at the concoction.

"They should help with the process and so will this food. We don't have a lot so enjoyed it while it lasts." He checked his bandages, redressed the wound and then made his way back to the kitchen table to have his own breakfast, putting a shirt on at the same time. It was only fair of course that Hermione ate some food after yesterday.

After breakfast was consumed the two of them left the tent to try and destroy the Horcrux. It wasn't until they both set the forest floor alight with a range of spells did they notice Ron had joined them.

"Reducto, Incendio, Diffindo, Avada ..."

"Isn't it funny mate how Dumbledore sent you on this journey without telling you how to destroy the Horcruxs'?" Harry turned around so sharply that Hermione had to jump back out of harm's way from his arm that was still extended and holding his wand. He took two looks at Ron and fuming he stormed off into the forest taking the locket with him.

"I see you're up Ron, that's good you can share watch over the tent. I need to collect some roots for boiling to make food and medicines for us anyway." She picked up a book on the magical properties of fungi and how to use them which was on the floor where she had been sitting before they had decided to try and destroy the locket.

"Don't you agree 'Mione, that he should know more than he does? He should know how to destroy them at least." He looked at her quizzically and she looked straight at him with anger beneath her chocolate eyes.

"I think he is having a difficult enough time without us making it worse by accusing him of not having a clue. Put yourself in his shoes Ron, once we destroy these Horcrux's Harry then has to kill He Who Must Not Be Named, he has enough pressure as it is." She left Ron in the clearing wondering what had gotten into the brunette, he knew that Harry had said he told them everything Dumbledore said but a small part of him thought this was a lie. 'Of course he is hiding something from us, he must know how to do it if not he is defiantly hiding something and I have a feeling Hermione is too. I must talk to her on her own, however Harry is not making that easy.'

A short period later Ron heard footsteps in the distance he looked up and recognised the figure at once. She walked closer and he tried to stand up but he was to exhausted "I think you need to go and rest again Ron. I don't think we will be travelling for a few days until you have your strength back." She cast a levitation charm on him and magically carried him to his bed where she tucked him in as he was already half unconscious.

"Thank you Hermione." She smiled at him and walked out of his room and into the kitchen. There she pulled out the book she was reading earlier and started to slice the fungi and herbs she had found in the forest. 'It is going to be a while before he heals enough to be able to move, his body is using all of his energy to recover at the moment. Hopefully we will be able to move within a couple of weeks'

An hour later the tent door opened and she was met by Harry looking hurt and confused. "Harry, I was just cooking some foraged food would you like some?" He walked over to her and stared her straight in the eye.

"Do you agree with Ron about me not knowing anything about this quest Dumbledore sent me on?" She could see the pain in his eyes but she wouldn't look away his green eyes were boring into hers like he was trying to search her soul to find the truth and she was going to make sure he found it.

"No Harry I don't agree with Ron. I think there is a fully logical explanation to destroy the Horcrux but we need to find it. That's how Dumbledore always worked; he gave us a gentle nudge in the right direction but left the rest up to us to figure out. It will all be clear when we work out the clues but right at this moment in time we don't know them all. I am sure we have over looked something somewhere but we can only do the best with what information we have." The whole time she was talking Harry did not blink or breathe afraid that he was going to miss a sign that she was lying to him, when she finished explaining he hugged her almost as if he was afraid to lose her.

"Thank you." He then turned around and sat at the table with his head on his hands staring into space. This was quickly rectified by her placing a bowl of soup under his nose followed by some bread.

"It's nothing special and I'm not too sure on the flavour but it is edible and I thought it would be best to test while we got other food we can eat if it is not sufficient." She glanced over to Ron's room and Harry grimaced then shook his head watching her take the soup to the red head. 'He will be lucky if I don't kill him before Christmas if he carries on the way he is behaving.' He took a mouthful of soup and realised that Hermione could not learn everything from a book; he walked over to the cupboard and added some seasoning to the pan on the stove and his own bowl. 'Much better, it is amazing the difference seasoning makes.' Aunt Petunia had been adamant that any meal that was unseasoned was not worth serving to dogs and Harry was forced to cook every meal to a strict guideline. 'funny she did not mind what meat was used but the sauce had to be created in a specific manner. Well thanks to them I can fend for myself and hopefully save the other two from starving.' He listened to Ron complaining loudly about the food he was given and gave Hermione a small smile when she returned looking crest fallen.

"Next time 'Mione, add some salt and pepper. The soup tastes really good with the added flavour, try some." The brunette glanced curiously at him and served herself a portion, taking a mouthful she looked relieved at the taste. "Do not worry about Ron he can either eat what he has been given or go without. He needs to realise he is not at home now Hermione. I will go and check on him in half an hour to see if his attitude has changed." She smiled gratefully at him and dunked some bread in the mushroom soup.

"Have you done much cooking Harry? You seem so natural at it like it doesn't bother you." She had her head cocked to the side analysing his reaction.

"I've done a bit of cooking in my past, nothing special though. My Aunt was very strict where it came to flavour though, I guess it is no different than brewing potions I suppose." He finished his meal and headed back outside to watch, dusk was quickly approaching and he knew night time was when the snatchers were most active.

**Are things about to pick up for the trio and is Hermione slowly unpinning Harry's past... You will just have to wait and see. Happy Halloween everyone have a great weekend.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: So here is the next chapter as promised, chapter ten will soon follow. Hope you enjoy reading and do not forget to review :-)**

Days merged into weeks quickly in the tent and before he realised it the cold weather had arrived with the beginning of November. They had decided to start moving around a week before hand and were currently taking up residence near the coast of Harlech in the Snowdonia National Park, Harry had decided to himself that when the temperatures dropped near freezing in the North they would head towards the South. The tent was adequate enough but it was not the best to withstand howling gales and below 0 degrees temperatures, he had already tested this. Fortunately they had managed to make it more robust with spells and wards to defend against the worst of the weather. The main problem was Ron as apperating was talking a toll on him and it took a couple days before he could attempt it again, this made Harry and Hermione nervous as the snatchers were becoming more active. Last night Hermione had gone for a stroll to get away from the tension in the tent when she stopped just within the boundaries. Harry followed her as he had been on watch when the argument broke out between the red head and her, to think he was being fussy because she had made fungi risotto for them yes they had been eating a lot of forest produced food but it was better than nothing, she walked passed her normal calming down place this time and he hurried his steps to grab her before she passed the barrier. However she stopped when the sound of footsteps reached her ears, the problem was it wasn't Harrys, in the clearing in front of them was a group of snatchers walking towards them. She stood stock still as the voices sounded muffled giving away she was still safe inside their makeshift camp, Harry drew his wand and cast a disillusion charm at least he would have the element of surprise if they noticed Hermione. The snatchers walked straight at her and she held her breath as the turned sharply to the left not more than five feet from her, as they walked passed one of them stopped and turned back sniffing the air. 'Dam it one must be a werewolf' Harry cursed himself for not putting up better wards.

"What are you playing at Greyback we need to get these Muggles to Azkaban." The short stocky one went to grab his arm but was stopped by Greyback lifting his hand.

"Can you not smell that? It's some form of perfume, there has to be a female around here somewhere." He went to take a step forward when one of the prisoners elbowed his companion in the ribs and went to make a run for it, this pulled him out of his trance. "Are you completely incapable? Come on before any more try to escape." The group started moving again and out of the clearing, Hermione released her breath and Harry was beside her in an instant. Taking her hand he led her back towards the safety of the tent.

"He could smell me, my perfume, it almost got us caught." She was muttering to herself while Harry led her, they arrived in the small clearing where the tent was and he saw Ron was waiting for them. He didn't release her hand until she was sat at the table with a cup of tea, when he was sure she wasn't going to go into shock he walked outside to see Ron as he predicted the red head was an ugly shade of scarlet, a shade he had only ever seen on his uncle before a beating. Taking a deep breath he walked over to Ron.

"Ron we need to be more careful, Hermione almost walked into a group of snatchers because of your argument. I know it's not easy living in these conditions but we have to accept that it is difficult for everyone." He turned to the red head to see his response, Ron had reduced in colour since hearing the news but his eyes gave away his furry.

"I'm not sure it is difficult for everyone mate, I am pretty sure you love living in the outdoors in a tent and roaming the country. I reckon you're living the dream and what more I reckon you're making us go through hell and back to be able to let the Wizarding world die and allow you to not face him." Ron was now so close to Harry he could feel the elder wizards breath on his face but he didn't back down from him. "You know the worse bit about it though I have to listen to the poxy radio to make sure it's not my family that have gone missing, you have no idea what it is like! They are in danger because of you. I reckon you could quite happily grow old out here with Hermione side by side and not give a dam about anyone else it's so easy for you to turn your back on the world!"

"That is enough Weasley!" God he was so angry he wanted to hit him. "I am not going to turn back on the Wizarding world, on my world, I am going to face vol- You Know Who but I cannot do that until I destroy the other Horcrux's. As for living in a tent in the outdoors yes I am enjoying it but that is only because for the first time in my poxy life I feel free, no one breathing down my neck waiting for me to do something incredible, not having to face exams, face the fame for something I cannot remember and mainly for not having my abusive family waiting for me to make one mistake. I know what it is like to lose your family I hope you never have to face what I have had to deal with since I was one. You have no idea of what my life has been like you just look at it like everyone else with rose tinted glasses, you ignore the fact I was abused and mistreated by people I thought I could trust you only see the chosen one who is always there to save the day no matter how much he has to give up during the fight." With that he marched into the tent, to his room and threw himself on the bed burying his head into his pillows trying to prevent the tears of betrayal and loss from falling. Ron stood outside shaking with anger he was about to enter the tent but he was met by a very scary looking witch.

"I've had enough of your tongue Ronald!" She pulled her wand out and aimed it at him "duel me." He looked at her taken back but pulled his wand out and bowed towards her, she bowed back and then shot a locamotor mortis at him which he countered and sent stupefy back the duel continued like this for half an hour until Ron levitated a boulder in front of himself and Hermione blew it apart with a Reducto spell followed by her own Stupefy which rendered him unconscious. Breathing like she ran a mile she turned and headed back to the tent leaving the red head on the floor, she made her way to Harrys room to check he was ok. She hadn't planned to take so long to defeat him but she had enjoyed watching him struggle and unfortunately she had taken advantage of that. She attempted to knocked on Harry's make shift door and after a minute walked in. He was staring at the roof of the tent and didn't even acknowledge her once she had entered, she sat beside him and gazed at him there was evidence he was struggling with some battle within his mind but also clear signs he had been crying until recently. She placed a hand on his arm. "Harry are you ok?"

"I need to go to Godrics Hollow. I know you are going to say no but it's something I will be doing some time soon and I will go with or without you. As for our hindrance I will not be allowing him to slow us down any more and next time I will not just walk away from him. I will make sure he will regret ever coming into the same compartment as me on our first train journey, he has been nothing but a nasty piece of work since the day I met him you remember what he was like towards you in our first year... I think that is because he has some ill feelings towards Muggle-borns he only cares about himself and he only helped me rescue you because I had to force him to and he was only useful because I ended up in danger. Hermione I have a bad feeling about our old friend and I will be happier when he is away from us, I can't say what the feeling is but I am sure he will show his true colours soon enough." He then got up and left Hermione in his room wondering how far he would go next time Ron decided to blow off some steam.

The following morning the weather outside was miserable but it was nothing compare to the chill in the tent. Ron wasn't talking to Hermione and Harry wasn't talking to Ron, realising things were going to stay like this for a while Harry went into the room he had been brewing potions to start another batch of the antidote Hermione needed and bottled up the stamina potion he had left over night to brew. He opened his potions cupboard to find he was low on healing and blood replenishing potions setting up three cauldrons he started to prepare the ingredients for each potion. An hour later while he was adding a drop of blood to the replenishing potion Ron walked in and watched him, he simmered two of the potions and started to add sliced leeches and some bats wings to the pink antidote mixture "Can I be of any assistance Ron?"

"I was wondering what type of potions you brew, I mean two of them are obvious but the one you are working on at the moment I haven't seen before."

"That is because this is a potion I invented, it is used for a range of things from a common antidote to most poisons to a nutrient replenishing potion. It depends on the ingredients I add to what it is useful for." Ron sat there looking at him with enquiring eyes.

"So what type are you making at the moment?"

"Well I am currently making Hermione a nutrient potion which allows her to add it to our food to make sure we get the correct intake that we need, it was her idea not mine, she also takes it once in a while on its own when she feels drained etc." Truth was it was the antidote Ron had enquired about and Harry knew that he needed to make a good enough cover for why she drank it once a week or so. Ron walked over to the table and looked at the potion which was slowly turning violet; he then glanced at the rest of the room and left again. Harry hadn't realise he had been holding a breath while the other lad had been looking around, the main reason being that if he looked close enough he would have seen the letter from Fred and George pinned up on the cupboard door that was left open. Harry kept it as a reminder that he couldn't trust the red head but he had friends on the outside who wanted the same as him he just hoped that they were all safe and managing with Voldermort on the loose.

xXx

Two weeks had passed since Ron had visited Harry in his potion room, they had had an eventful couple of weeks finding out that Ginny, Neville and others had tried to steal the Sword from Snape's office. This led to another heated debate between the Trio but fortunately for himself Ron had decided to walk out of the tent to calm down. Harry was still making sure Ron didn't go anyway near Hermione's drinks, even thought he detested him being near her they needed him. Hermione was drinking her antidote every time she felt the effects of the potion Ron tried to spike her with, however she was on a very short fuse with him.

Ron had to admit to himself that, even though he might be dense. he could feel the tension vibrating out of the other two. In the last two weeks he avoided a confrontation at all costs because no matter what he was arguing about it seemed the other two were against him, even when it came to Quidditch (something Hermione knew nothing about) they both agreed with each other. To make matters worse Hermione was also not reacting to the potion has was slipping her whenever he got the chance, which Harry was making very difficult, if only the potion had started to take an effect she would soon be warming to him and then taking his side in arguments and other opinions. He sat there wondering how it had all gone wrong, since Harry's birthday Hermione had been especially cold towards him and she only managed to have forced conversations with him, whereas with Harry he hoped that he was imagining it but the look of disgust and hate in his eyes grew with every argument they had. It all boiled down to when they both fled from The Burrow in July without telling anyone where they were going or when they would be back. He rolled over on his bed so he was staring at the roof, sleep was once again evading him, 'What would make them leave the safety of The Burrow to fend for themselves?' Then the realisation hit him 'They know, they know about the love potion.'

Harry was sat having his hair trimmed by Hermione, his eyes were closed and she was just talking away in his ear about her life when she was younger. He enjoyed the sound of her voice it calmed him but try as he might he was only half listening as the rest of his brain was wondering about the remaining Horcrux's. 'The Ring was destroyed by Dumbledore, The Diary by me with the Baskalisk fang. How did Dumbledore do it? He didn't have a venomous fang to stab it, if he did he would have given it to me, the only thing he left me was the snitch and Gryffindor's sword which I couldn't keep. Hang on the sword wasn't it made of Goblin metal.' "Moine?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Goblin made metal objects they absorb anything that will make them stronger won't they?"

"I believe so, why do you ask?"

"Is Gryffindor's sword made of Goblin metal?"

"The one you killed the Basilisk in the second year with?." Harry could hear her brain coming to the same conclusion as his. "That's why Dumbledore left it to you!"

"So I could destroy the remaining Horcrux's with it." Harry jumped up and hugged her, he felt an electric pulse run through him from the contact with her. It wasn't the first time he felt it, but it was getting stronger and he knew exactly what it meant, shaking his head he sprinted to the table and grabbed one of the books they had been searching through. He was just about to get to the page he wanted when he was reminded of the other party in the tent.

"Well that's bloody marvellous isn't it? Now we have another thing we have to find! I actually thought you knew what you were doing Potter but I was obviously wrong."

"What's your problem Ron? At least we know how to destroy them now"

"Remembered I exist have you! My problem is this merry go round you have got us on, you have no idea about what you are doing"

"What did you expect Ronald that we would be staying in the Leaky Cauldron, finding a Horcrux every other day! Well it's not like that and if you have got an issue with it then go running back to your mother!" Harry stood there shocked; Hermione was actually getting involved in this type of argument.

"At least I have a family who care about me and remember me. Unlike you two! It's ok for you, your family are all tucked up away safe from this, what about mine? Just last week Ginny was in danger at school but oh wait Harry I've been in worse situations Potter doesn't acknowledge that fact. No let's forget about The Weasleys as long as you're all tucked away hiding in this tent you do not give a dam about anyone else! Well I have had enough, you have no idea what you are doing Potter. You are just running around playing the hero, oh no you're not your playing the part of the coward Harry the Coward Potter. I am no longer staying here on this merry go around while you let the Wizarding world DIE" He roared heading towards the door. "And what about you Hermione are you staying here with him or coming with me?" She glared at him through tear filled eyes but stood still. "Fine you stay here I'm sure Potter will twist you into becoming his..." The tent was illuminated by light from the wandless nonverbal Pretificus Totalus Harry shot at him, Ron laid there paralysed as he walked over to him. There was anger burning in Harry's eyes so bright which was something even Ron hadn't seen before and Hermione became slightly concerned for their old friend.

"Don't you dare to set a foot near me and Hermione ever again. You are nothing but a leach; however instead of removing the bad you suck all the good out of everything. The only reason you're friends with me is so you can claim glory and use my money to buy things. And Hermione, well I feel sorry for her because you just used her from the beginning and poisoned her slowly. What a thing to do weasel make one of your best friends fall into a false love with you just because you know you're not good enough for her! You are no better than Pettigrew!" He spat the last part of his sentence at Ron who was now lying on the floor still due to shock and not the spell. "I'm taking the locket and counting to ten if you're not gone by then I will make sure you will fear me more than You Know Who." He took the locket off Ron and took two steps backwards towards Hermione, she had tears rolling down her cheeks but he did not comfort her as he was still trying to control his anger. He watched Ron scurry out of the tent and heard him apperate away, however he still stood still staring at the door listening for any other movement using all of his will not to go outside and track down the red head.

Another five minutes passed before he was confident enough to hug the crying brunet. He pulled her close to him and carried her over to the sofa and let her cry all the pain she was feeling out. 'How could Ron have been no insensitive? He knows what Hermione had to do to her parents to keep them safe. She has done so much for him and he treats her like that. I won't let that monster near her again, she has done so much for me it's the least I could do for her.' He hugged her tighter and pressed a kiss onto her curly brown locks.

"Mione... Thank you for always being there." He felt her squeeze his arm in support, they were on her bed Harry was sat up and had his arm around her as she curled up into him. She had calmed down enough for Harry to carry her to her bed so she could get some sleep. As she lay there dozing she heard Harry humming a tune her, she recognised it as one her mother used to sing to her when she was a child, soon she was fast asleep. Humming he looked down at the sleeping form of his best friend, his only true friend, and smiling he slowly slipped out from her grasp and headed back into the main living room. Sinking down onto a chair and he rested his head in his hands and thought about what had happened; something had snapped in him the very thing that was the last thread holding together his and Ron's friendship. There was no going back now they were no longer friends, he sighed while standing up took one last glance around the room, turned the lights off with a wave of his wand and headed to bed.

**A/N So there we have it Ron has left the company of Harry and Hermione. As you may have noticed this story follows JK's time line but with my own versions of how it happened, lets just say that things start to become more interesting from here on. **


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from it.**

**Another chapter guy's enjoy :-)**

She opened her eyes to grey light and a cold chill filling the tent. Quickly charming a flame inside a jar to warm up her room Hermione changed into jeans and a thick fleece jumper and made her way into the main areas of the tent. Harry was nowhere to be seen so she checked to see if he was on watch but the post was empty, however the scenery was completely different the first snow had settled on the ground. Starting to feel unnerved about the events of the previous night, along with the thickness of silence around her, she headed towards his room and gently pushed back the hangings which were acting like walls and doors, she was met by a very peaceful looking Harry who was sleeping. She could not help but stare as she had only seen him like this once before and that was in the third year, when he had a lot less to worry about, since Sirius died he always wore a slight frown however this had dissolved away when sleep had over taken his senses. She quietly backed out of his room and made her way outside to take up watch over the tent; on her way out she picked up the book Harry had been about to study when it had all kicked off the night before. She was interested to see what the contents might tell her about goblin made objects and there natural properties.

xXx

Two hours later Harry joined her outside the tent with two plates of toast and sat down opposite her leaning against a tree. He looked around at the landscape and frowned, winter was here and they would need to start heading to the southern and coastal areas of the country to prevent any poor weather conditions hampering their quest. "We need to move today Harry to prevent Ron finding us again, we do not know what he will do out of desperation. I was thinking of heading down to The New Forest for a couple of days, or even somewhere in Devon/Somerset." She was watching him with utter most concentration to see what his next plan was. He ruffled his hair and looked around the river bank.

"We need to locate a place where there is minimal snatcher activity; I want to leave the tent by its self for a few hours to visit Godrics Hollow. If Dumbledore has swapped the sword for a fake I am betting the original is in the founder's home village. I know it will be dangerous and I would rather you stayed behind so I knew you were safe but I have no hope in that because you would follow me anyway wouldn't you." He sighed and started at the grey sky knowing there was no point in arguing with the brunette as she would not let him go by himself.

"You are correct in that statement Harry I would not let you go by yourself, encase there was a trap waiting for you, I agree it is the most logical place for him to hide it but I have one condition, we go under the polyjuice potion in a disguise so that if there are any snatchers or Death Eaters around we will be able to slip through the shadows easier." She had already stood up and started to dissemble the camp. He smiled she had actually agreed to go to his birth place after so many weeks of being against the idea, but what other choice did they have?

An hour later they were ready to apperate, Hermione had placed everything in her beaded bag and shrunk it down to fit in his pouch Hagrid had given him for his birthday. She had been doing this for a few weeks "if the snatchers are where we land at least we will keep all of our stuff." Had been her reason and Harry had for once been surprised he had not thought about the risk of apperation without storing there equipment safely. This time he had apperated via Blackpool to collect some hairs from two unsuspecting muggles, when they landed in the camping spot they were on top of a rocky outcrop on a mountain side. "I would have chosen a cave in the area but I cannot risk us running into werewolves."

"Where are we Harry?" She was looking around at the scenery and it was nowhere she recognised in England.

"We sort of continent jumped, we are currently in Southern Ireland near an old silver mine, we shouldn't run into any wolves but I had to be certain. I choose here because we need somewhere to hide for a few days without having to worry about certain peoples followers finding us. They are less interested in Ireland at the moment due to the wizarding civil war which is still strong and it will be a while until they think it is safe to come over here." He walked away from her and started to put up the wards they had developed during their run in the wilderness. Hermione just looked out across the valley with concern edged across her face 'I hope we do not have to stay long even with You – Know – Who in England I would rather be there than in Ireland, the current magical and muggle fights have made it a very dangerous place to live.' With that she turned around and set to placing the tent.

xXx

A week passed until they were ready to visit Godric's Hollow, _the plan was for them to go in under the cover of darkness so it was late afternoon when they finally swallowed Polyjuice Potion. Harry transforming into a balding, middle-aged Muggle man, Hermione into his small and rather mousy wife._ "Hermione I am leaving the tent up and this necklace." He placed a small silver necklace with a horse pendant around her neck. "Is a portkey and is activated if either of us holds it and say danger, it will transport us back to this exact spot. It is a safety measure encase one of us become injured." She looked at him with mild fascination and nodded.

"Where is yours?" She knew he would have thought about all the 'just encases' but deep in her mind she doubted he worried about his safety as much as hers. Harry smiled at her and tapped the ring on his left hand.

"I transformed a spoon into a simple band which will do the same as your necklace. Here is a wedding band for you aswell, we need to look the part of husband and wife." He did not add that both items held mild shielding and locating spells. The locating spell would activate if he muttered two words, 'Mione, if he needed to find his friend and Dumbledore if he needed his to activate and send a co-ordinate and map to her.

"I have to admit it Harry these are incredible, I think I am going to lose my top student status at Hogwarts when we go back." She was smiling the brilliant smile that he loved; it lit her chocolate brown eyes to the core. Harry walked towards her and with a squeeze on her hand lowered the invisibility clock over them and apperated.

xXx

Hermione POV

The strongest man I know is stood by me finally letting all of his emotions out. Without thinking I grabbed his hand and applied pressure to let Harry know I was here for him. Staring down at Mr and Mrs Potters graves an overwhelming sense of grief hit me, here lay my best friend's parents who he never knew and would never meet. All Harry has know is pain and loss, yes he has know friendship and love but it has come with a great price and I hope that before the end he is able to live his life with a free spirit and not be plagued by the havoc caused by Voldermort. 'We should really lay some flowers to show a mark of respect.'

End of POV

Harry saw her raise her wand and moved it in a circle through the air a wreath of Christmas roses blossomed before them. Harry caught it and laid it on his parents' grave. Standing up he placed an arm around her shoulders and she returned the gesture by placing a hand around his waist and lead them out of the graveyard. Hermione paused near the gate and stared over towards a bush near the Church, she watched some snow fall to the floor and then turned back to the gate and pulled Harry out of the graveyard. As soon as they were on the pavement she pulled the invisibility clock over the pair of them and headed towards the village. "Mione what's wr..."

"Someone was watching us in the graveyard, I know we are disguised but who else would lay flowers on your parent's graves. Let's go this way." She dragged him up a dark street and they walked out of the village passed rows of cottages which thinned out as they move further from the centre. "Harry how do you think we are going to find Bathilda's house or the sword." She turned and looked at him but he was staring at a space over her shoulder spinning around she saw what had him stunned, there stood the ruined cottage of The Potters. The Fidelius Charm must have broken sixteen years ago when James and Lily died, grass stood at waist height and the cottage walls were covered in thick ivy and snow. The only difference between the structure and the cottages that flanked it was that the right side of the building on the top floor had been blasted apart; this is where Harry was certain Voldermort's curse had backfired. Without thinking about it he placed his hand on the rickety iron gate for support, and to be holding part of his home in his hand, as soon as his hand touched the metal a sign appeared in the middle of the lawn,

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son Harry, remains the only wizard ever_

_To have survived the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left_

_In its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_And as a reminder of the violence_

_That tore apart their family._

All around these neatly letter words scribbles had been added by other witches and wizards who had come to see where the Boy Who Lived had escaped. The most recent of which shone brightly over the sixteen years' of magical graffiti, all saying similar things;

_'__Good Luck Harry, wherever you are.' 'If you read this Harry, we're all behind you!' 'Long live Harry Potter.'_

Harry could see the disgust on Hermione's face but he smiled at her and then frowned over her shoulder. A heavily muffled figure was hobbling up the lane towards them. The figure, which was female, turned and faced the ruins which they were stood in front of after looking at them for a brief moment she turned back to the pair under the invisibility clock. Harry whose increasing suspicions of whom the woman was did not need the pinch from Hermione to tell him they were being watched. Lifting her hand she beckoned them to follow. "How can she know we are here?" Hermione mumbled and as the witch, more vigorously, beckoned them again Harry looked at Hermione and then asked.

"Are you Bathilda" the woman nodded and moved closer to them. Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione and with a nervous nod from the brunette they followed the figure through the streets of Godrics Hollow and into her house. She smelled bad, or perhaps it was her house: Harry held his breath as they slid past her and pulled off the clock. Bathilda closed the door behind them, pushed passed Hermione and disappeared into the sitting room. "Harry I am not sure about this." Hermione breathed.

"Mione, it's ok we can overpower her if need be and Ginny's aunt said that she had gone gaga..."

"Come!" Called Bathilda from the next room, Hermione jumped and clutched Harry's arm.

"It's ok." He said reassuringly leading the way into the sitting room.

"It sounded like a sna..." But Harry was not listening he had just noticed a picture on the mantel piece which held the face of the boy Voldermort had been thinking about constantly for the last month. He had seen this photo before in the book by Rita titled The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, the boy was standing arm in arm with his former Headmaster.

"Mrs-Miss-Bagshot? Who is this?" He asked his voice shaking slightly. Bathilda was standing in the middle of the room watching Hermione light the fire.

"Do you know who this is?" Harry asked in a much slower and louder voice than usual, Hermione had moved closer to him looking at the picture. "It him 'Mione, it's the thief that stole from Gregorovitch!" But the elderly witch just stared at the photo. Finally she signalled from herself to Harry and then up the stairs.

"Hermione I think she wants me to go upstairs with her."

"All right... Lets go." But when Hermione made a move, Bilthida shook her head and pointed at herself and Harry. "She wants you to go alone Harry. Do you think she knows who you are?" Harry stared into the witches eyes and nodded. "Ok, but be quick, Harry."

"Lead the way." She seemed to understand because she shuffled towards the door. Harry glanced back at Hermione and shot her a reassuring smile, but he was not sure she had seen it; she stood hugging herself in the midst of the candlelit room. Bathilda lead Harry up the stairs and into the smallest bedroom. It was pitched black and smelled horrible; he lit his wand and gave a start Bathilda had moved close to him in those few moments of darkness.

"Are you Potter?" She whispered.

"Yes, I am." She nodded slowly, solemnly. Harry felt the Horcrux beating fast against his chest, like it knew the thing that could kill it was nearby. "Have you got anything for me, anything Dumbledore left you?" She closed her eyes and several things at once happened: Harry's scar prickled painfully; the Horcrux twitched so his sweater actually moved; the dark, fetid room dissolved momentarily. He felt a leap of joy and spoke in a high, cold voice _hold him!_

"Have you got anything for me?" Harry asked, unsure of what had just happened as the room swirled back into view.

"Over here." She whispered, pointing to the corner. Harry raised his wand and saw the outline of a cluttered dressing table. This time she did not lead him as Harry edged between her and the bed not wanting to take his eyes off her.

"What is it?" he asked as he reached the dressing table eyes raking for the ruby hilted sword. The instant he looked away Bathilda moved oddly; he saw it out of the corner of his eye; panic made him turn and horror paralysed him as he saw the witches body collapsing and the great snake pouring out of the neck. The snake struck as he raised his wand; the force of the bite to his forearm sent the wand spinning up towards the ceiling. With a powerful blow from the snakes tail to his chest he fell backwards winded onto the dressing table, he rolled sideways as the snake's tail slammed down onto the now vacant table. Nagini launched herself on top of him as Hermione came charging through the door. It took her a moment to assess the situation but when she saw Harry's eyes close she shot a stinging hex at the snake. It released him and took aim at her as she shot a sieving spell it, Hermione shrieked as she dived out of the way of Nigini's attack. The curse hit the window and it exploded letting in a rush of cold air, Harry was about to run at her when he noticed his wand on the floor grabbing it he shot a stunning spell at the serpent. When he looked up Hermione was nowhere to be seen, thinking the worse he jumped the bed, but then there was a flash of red light and the snake came hurtling towards him, hitting him in the face as its body was forced into the ceiling. Harry raised his wand but as he did his scar burn more painfully than it had ever done before. "He is coming Hermione, He's coming!" As he yelled the snake fell hissing wildly and sinking its fangs into his leg. The snake reared its head again ready to strike Harry a third time, he heard Hermione yelled '_Confringo!'_ then felt her grab his hand while shrieking "Danger" the force of her lunge pushed them out of the open window. They were falling and he couldn't do anything to stop it, then he felt the glorious feeling of being hooked by his navel but not before a bizarre warm searing sensation hit the back of his hand. And then his scar burst open and he was Voldermort running across the destroyed bedroom, his long, white hands clutching the window sill as he watched the bald man and mousy woman disappear into thin air. He screamed with rage that echoed across the dark village and over the church bells ringing in Christmas day.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from it. **

**A/N: Next chapter I hope you enjoy :-). Godric's Hollow turned out as a bad decision for the pair leaving Harry injured by Nagini and Hermione well we shall see...**

Hermione landed and turned to see Harry on the floor screaming, and then he went dead silent but carried on shivering and sweating. She levitated him into the tent and started to tend to his injuries.

Voldermort's scream was Harry's scream, his pain Harry's pain...that it could happen here, where it had happened before... here, within sight of where he had come so close to knowing what it was to die...the pain was so terrible to be ripped from his body... but if he had no body why did his head hurt so much, didn't pain cease with death, didn't it go...

_He turned a corner and there in front of him stood the cottage the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet. They had not drawn the curtains and he could see them clearly in their sitting room, the tall, black haired male in his glasses making puffs of coloured smoke from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue stripped pjs. _

_A door opened and the mother walked in, saying something he could not hear, her long dark red hair flowing over her face and shoulders. Now the father scooped the child up and handed him down to the mother, dropping his wand on the sofa. _

_The gate creaked a little when he opened it, but James Potter did not here. His white hand pulled out his wand beneath his clock and pointed it at the door, which burst open. _

Harry's fever was reaching boiling point as Hermione carefully dabbed at his forehead making cooing noises whenever he started to yell out or toss around in his almost unconscious state.

_'__Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" Hold him off, without a wand in his hand!... He laughed before casting the curse..._

_"__Avarda Kedavra!"_

_The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings had been cut..._

The bleeding on his leg had started again and was proving impossible to stop, she forced some blood replenishing potion into his system using a Muggle drip. Pouring essence of Dittany over the wound she noticed how the skin started to heal itself, it was a start but it wasn't enough to stop the flow of blood and puss from the snake venom...

_He could hear her trying to barricade herself into a room, she was screaming on the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible she had nothing to fear. He walked up the stairs and located the room at the furthest end of the house. _

_He forced open the door, cast aside the chair and boxes with a wave of his wand... and there she stood with the child in her arms. At the sight of him she dropped the child into the cot behind her and stood in front of him. _

_"__Not Harry, Not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"__Stand aside you silly girl... stand aside now..."_

_"__Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead..."_

_"__This is my last warning..."_

_"__Not Harry! Please... Have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry!... Not Harry... Please – I'll do anything"_

_"__Stand aside – Stand aside, girl-"_

_He could have forced her away from the cot, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all..._

Harry had starting thrashing; Hermione had to move all the items she had around him as he was liable to cause damage to himself or her. She had just heard possibly the last words his mother had spoken, tears were falling down her face. She ran to Harry's potion stores and collected some numbing and deep sleeping draughts. 'As soon as he finishes thrashing I shall implement these' she thought as she re-entered the room 'He needs to get out of Voldermorts mind'.

_He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: he wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. The child began to cry: it had seen that he was not James. He did not like it crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones' whining in the orphanage-_

_"__Avada Kedava!"_

_And then he broke: he was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the child was trapped screaming, but far away ... far away.._

"No.." Hermione looked at him

"Harry, it's alright, you're alright. Can you hear me?"

_And now he stood at the broken window of Bathilda's house, immersed in memories of his greatest loss, and at his feet the great snake slithered over broken china and glass... he looked down, and saw something, something incredible..._

"No..."

_He stooped down and picked up the smashed photograph. There he was the unknown thief he was seeking..._

"No I dropped it... I dropped it..." Hermione deciding that she had waited long enough to give him the dose of medicines forced the dreamless sleep and numbing potions into his system and Harry, who could see Voldermorts triumphant smile, fell into darkness. She then pulled over a chair and stayed beside him tending to his injuries and damping his forehead as the fever started to subside. It was then that she noticed the locket lying over his chest.

xXx

Harry slowly started to wake from his dreamless sleep, he could tell by the light passing through his closed eyelids that it had to be day time. However he knew something was wrong, there was a warm presence to his left hand side and he carefully opened his eyes to gaze down on the sleeping form of his best friend. She was sat in a chair with her arms folded on the side of the bed and head rested on top of them, there were numerous vials and bandages on the table beside her along with a bowl of water and a sponge. Finally becoming aware of what had happened back in Godric's Hollow and that they had made it out alive, however a feeling of relief never hit him instead he lay there considering how he had managed to nearly get them both killed by reacting to a whim. A whim that had been torturing him since he found out the truth of Dumbledore's family, a whim which had proven to be almost as fatal as it was false. His head swam with information but the only thing he kept coming back to was "Where do we go next?"

He was relieved from his darkening thoughts by the brunette beside him finally stirring, her chocolate eyes immediately lit up when she saw he was awake, this was quickly replaced with concern when he winced from moving his legs. "How are you feeling?" She avoided his gaze as she asked the question.

"I am feeling ok 'Mione, what happened?" He was starting to feel cautious about what she was going to say, the uneasy look in her eyes made him unnerved.

"You're sure you are ok Harry, when we got back... Well you weren't well physically. I had to levitate you into the tent and your bed, you have got a nasty injury on your leg which is proving difficult to heal..." She became silent as if contemplating how to word the next phrase Harry decided he would wait to see what she had to say. "You were inside You-Know-Who's head again, you were thrashing and moaning and...and... Oh Harry I am sorry." She was crying know "I think... I think... Do you remember what you saw from his mind?" This is what he was dreading she had heard him talking, laughing maybe even screaming like his mum or crying like a baby. He nodded and without another word she climbed beside him and gave him a hug, a hug that he imagined an older or younger sister would give to their brother and he returned it with just as much feeling.

"How long have I been... You know unconscious?" She appeared to smile at this and wiping her eyes she got off the bed and started some medical checks.

"We left the Hollow the night before last." She was now carrying out some fancy wand movements he had never seen before "You spent most of the first night... well in his mind so to speak and it was difficult to make sure you were physically ok." A small sad smile came his way at this "You had started struggling when I decided that I would have to force you into a dreamless sleep, you were losing so much blood from your leg and arm I had already inserted a drip for the blood replenishing potion. When I came back you started yelling no and were thrashing even harder, that is when I switched the potion on the drip for the dreamless sleep and it worked almost instantly. However I think it worked too well because you have slept for 27 hours after administering it, I also administered a numbing potion before replacing the blood replenishing potion due to your leg and arm. It was lucky really because after you passed out and I had manage to heal part of your wounds I noticed the locket was still around your neck, however when I tried to remove it had already welded itself to your chest so I had to use the severing charm to remove it." She was slowly unwrapping the bandage on his leg which gave Harry the chance to look down to his chest, sure enough there was an oval shape scar on his chest a new one to add to the collection. Oblivious to the questions Harry was dying to ask Hermione carried on talking. "I remembered what Mr Weasley said about his wound from Nagini and how it was treated, I have tried a similar concoction as they did at 's and it appears to be working. I've managed to remove most of the snake venom and puss from your leg however it is going to take a couple days to heal. Your arm on the other hand is pretty much healed but I think you should take it easy just encase it becomes irritated."

"Mione, thank you, I will repay you some day for this. Surely you need rest though you look as though you have been up the last 48 hours." She waved him off with her hand and he knew that she did not agree to his suggestion. "Well I suppose it is lucky we brewed all those potions because who knows what would have happened..." She cast a non verbal spell which rendered him voice less looking around for his wand he started to frown. Noticing the change in his behaviour she removed the spell and looked at him quirking her eyebrow.

"Hermione where is my wand?"

"Harry do you remember in Bathilda's house I cast a Confrigo curse?" She had sat down on the edge of the bed not looking at him. Without waiting for an answer she continued "It was rebounding off the walls of the bedroom when I grabbed you and jumped out of the window. I think that the spell rebounded and, well I think it hit your wand." She pulled his wand out of her pocket there lay his wand broken almost in to two pieces, the fine phoenix feather the only thing holding it together. "I am so sorry Harry." She was now looking at him with tears rolling down her face.

"Hey 'Mione, it is fine you saved our lives mine more so due to your healing capabilities." Even as he was trying to comfort her the world was crashing down inside of his mind, his last safe net against Voldermort had been destroyed, the safety of the two wands sharing a twin core had been his life line and he knew it. However seeing his wand damaged beyond repair made him realise how much he had been relying on the connection to save him. "I hope you don't mind me saying this 'Mione, you look terrible, could you please go and get some sleep I am feeling rather drained myself." He smiled a weak smile at her and started to close his eyes hoping it looked like he was falling back to sleep. He heard a distinctive sniff from her nose and then her footsteps moving away from his bed. After five minutes and no sound of the returning footsteps Harry opened his eyes and stared at his wand, inside him the last ray of hope vanished 'I will end up dying, without the protection of the twin cores there is no way I can survive.' Even though he lay there letting his mind think the worse his Gryffindor side started to kick in 'even if I am going to die in the end I will take down as many of his supporters as I can and hopefully I can even make him mortal enough for Hermione or someone else to finish the job.' And just like that Harry James Potter had the determination to end the war, the determination which had been slowly evaporating from him since Ron had left hit him and made his chest burn with excitement.

**So what do you think? I know it is a bit of a short chapter, however I always considered this to be one of the more important moments for the duo. It is almost like the moment Harry realises he would be completely and utterly lost without Hermione to help him, even thought it was not the first time he had thought it. What are your views on the idea?**

**Thanks to everyone who keeps reading this story and are following it :-).**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from it.**

**Another chapter loaded for my lovely reader, this is a shorter chapter again of around 1300 words. I promise the next chapter will be over 2000. I hope you enjoy :-).**

Four days later Hermione had declared him well enough to apperate back into England, the little secluded spot on the side of the silver mine in Ireland shone as a beacon of hope for Harry. Hermione on the other hand saw it as a safe haven to return to if anything happened again to the pair, she took his arm and spun on the spot. They had both decided to disillusion themselves before the trip because, to Hermione's surprised, Harry had suggested there may be a possibility of apperating right into a group of snatchers, even though they had only been out of England a week he had a sinking suspicion Voldermort would have increased his patrols. When the squeezing sensation finally finished and he felt solid ground under foot he opened his eyes he recognised the area immediately they were back in the Forest of Dean but this time it was covered in a foot of snow. Hermione grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him behind a low ridge while performing the spell to remove their foot prints from the snow, making a shushing noise and pointed his hand towards the far side of the clearing. After what felt like a life time but was only 30 seconds a group of five people walked into view from the far side of the clearing, even though they were invisible the pair were holding their breath. Hermione was clutching her wand tightly preparing a number of verbal and non verbal spells in her mind and performing some of them silently.

"Greyback what are you waiting for?" A short bulky man asked, he was pushing a group of prisoners roughly in front of him, "We need to get this lot to the Manor."

"Wait a minute I can smell something..." he walked forward into the centre of the clearing and looked around while inhaling deeply. "Can you smell that, a female has been through here very recently..." He walked closer to the ridge where they were hiding, Hermione was now muttering incantations under her breath, suddenly the werewolf stopped turned around and walked back to the snatching party. "Well what are you waiting for; this is no time to take a break."

"What about the female?" a tall ginger haired bloke asked.

"What female? Come on." Greyback walked out of the clearing followed by the short wizard, a companion and the group of captured people. The ginger haired wizard looked at the remaining snatcher and stormed off after him; the last bloke scanned around the clearing for any movement and then followed the others. Harry stood there for a moment not daring to breathe waiting for the group to return; however after five minutes he was certain they were alone again. Letting out a deep sigh he reached over to where Hermione was but all he could feel was thin air, worry building up in his stomach he started to edge his way around the ridge and into the clearing in some hope of finding the invisible brunette. As he had made his way across the clearing he felt something very much like a wand sticking in his back. Panic flooded his body as he wondered how he was going to get out of this situation wandless and his mind raced over muggle fighting techniques.

"Where do you think you are going?" A wave of relief washed over Harry and he instantly calmed down and turned around.

"Mione, I swear next time you do that I will...Well I will have to kill you." He laughed nervously and felt her hand take his arm.

"We are probably best hiking in the opposite direction the snatchers went for a few miles, this clearing is not as safe as it was three months ago. Oh before you ask I placed a locating charm on you, I needed to look at something." She started to walk out of the clearing and Harry followed her never letting go of her hand, worried he would lose her again. They walked in silence for half an hour until they came to a small area which was large enough to hitch the tent, dropping his hand she started to perform the spells for protection. Once she had put the wards up she removed the dissolution spell from herself and then with a smile she removed it from Harry.

"This is for you" She passed the sycamore wand to him "I managed to acquire it from the group of snatchers. I think it is going to be very temperamental, as we did not win it, but it is better than nothing at all." He looked at the pale wand and without a warning hugged her.

"Thank you 'Mione, shall I try to put the tent up with it?" She nodded and turned to hide the blush that had crept up her cheeks.

Later that evening Harry walked into the sitting room area of the tent, took a seat opposite Hermione and ran his hand through his hair. He still could not believe they had made it out of Godrics Hollow alive if it hadn't been for her quick thinking Harry was sure they would both be on display to the world at Voldermorts feet. Even though he owed her his life he couldn't help blame her for snapping his wand beyond repair, earlier that day he had tried a repairo when she was on watch. His wand had sprung back into shape but the simplest of charms caused it to break. Guilt as well as anger rose in his stomach as he listened to Hermione flicking through pages in a book for some trace of information. The sycamore wand had preformed the spells he asked it to but he did not feel confident in the wand, almost as if it may explode in his hands if he preformed the wrong spell, it felt almost alien to him. Harry heard the book close with a sharp snap and a few minutes passed before she broke the silence, in which time she had retrieved the portrait out of her bag of Sirius's grandfather. The portrait was of course empty, they had offended the ex Headmaster on his last visit and they had not heard or seen from him since.

"Harry I..." He lifted his head and saw uncertainty etched across her face.

"It is fine 'Mione, you couldn't prevent it you need to stop apologising for saving our lives."

"No I want to ask you something." He raised his eyebrows at her and her facial expression changed to worry possibly even scared, with his heart filling with dread he nodded at her to continue.

"The first day in the tent I saw you topless and then again recently, well I know that you have been through the wars at Hogwarts, especially saving the world from You-Know-Who five times, but I could not help noticing that some of those scars are well... that they are older than 6 years."

"What do you want to ask Hermione?" He ran his hand through his hair, he was not ready to admit where they had come from but she was forcing his hand unknown to the pair the portrait was no longer empty, he may have been blindfolded but Phillineus could hear exactly what was being said.

Hermione POV

'The look of dread deep in his eyes and the pain etched across his forehead do I really want to know where he has received the scars, is it going to be as bad as I feared?' Taking a deep breath the words left my mouth before I could stop them. "Harry you do not have to tell me, but those scars are they from your family?"

Harry POV

She is biting her lip, god 'Mione is as nervous as I am. He closed his eyes in an attempt to control the feelings welling up inside of him. 'At least I cannot see the look of disgust on her face because I am weak.' "Yes."

End of POV.

**So what did you guys think, my opinions have always gone more towards Uncle Vernon physically abusing Harry. I'm not sure why but I think he is the type of person who would get a kick out of feeling stronger than a poor child. Now do not get me wrong I love stories where Harry has a great up bringing because the Dursleys love him but that is not how this story is told. Hope you like it and I will hopefully be getting the next chapter up soon.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from it. **

**Here is the next chapter of the story it is one of my favourites to do with certain characters, let me know what you think.**

Hermione was out of her seat and hugging him before he had finished saying yes. He jumped at the contact, due to the memories flooding his brain, but slowly he opened his eyes. 'Tell her, she has been there for you through everything. Tell her.' Is all that he could think and he was brought back to the tent by the sound of her voice. "Harry I am here if you ever need to talk to anyone about your past. Nothing will prevent me being here for you." She let go of him and was about to turn around and walk away when he grabbed her arm and looked at her pleadingly.

"You promise you will not think any different of me?" She nodded determination set inside her, she took a seat next to him and waited.

"My muggle relatives are not fond of magic to say the least. My Aunt hated my Mother for being a 'freak' as she put it because she was gifted and my Uncle, well my Uncle believed he could beat the magic out of me. They used to punish me if I did anything funny or wrong, this revolved around being grounded to my cupboard for weeks on end to going without food or water." He sighed "Occasionally my Uncle would deem it fit that they were not good enough punishments and take it upon himself to beat the lesson into me. I am not going into detail of the punishments but the scars were caused by belt buckles and other objects. The thing is it is behind me, in the past, and I know talking to you is because I trust you not because I want sympathy. You are by my side camping with me in this forest when everyone else has abandoned me, you are the only person who ever stood beside me." He smiled at her.

"We are in the Forest of Dean Harry. Not everyone has abandoned you Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, the twins and others are still fighting with you." She glanced at the picture frame which was empty "Sirius, Lily and James are with you in here." She pressed her finger to his chest "Do not give up hope."

Over 400 miles away Severus Snape was being told everything Phineas had heard from the pair in the tent. "Albus did you know about Potters treatment?" He was staring at the portrait of a very shocked Dumbledore, the previous Headmaster shook his head and sighed.

"Severus, I was not aware of his abuse, I knew his relatives disliked him and when I sent his first Hogwarts letter I assumed there had been a mistake because his second one was not addressed 'The cupboard under the stairs' it was addressed 'the smallest bedroom' I never knew he had been mistreated but the signs were there." He placed his head in his hand and Severus just glared at him and turned his back on the wizard, pinching the bridge of his nose he took a calming breath.

"At least there is one good outcome from these events we now know Harry Potter is hiding at this precise time in the Forest of Dean." And with that he strode out of his office with his cloak bellowing behind him.

Harry POV

"'Mione, I am going to go and take watch for another couple of hours, get some rest as you will be taking the early morning shift." He gave her a hug and walked out of the tent taking a seat on the makeshift chair beside the fire they had produced with an incendio charm as well as other status spells to prevent it burning out and also odours which would alert werewolf's or snatchers. An hour had passed before something caught his eye there in front of him was a silvery doe which, on further inspection, was craning its neck to get Harry to follow it. He stood up and without thinking followed the creature. He walked for what seemed like half an hour when the doe came to stop above a frozen pond, Harry leaned forward to stroke it but the doe vanished into the middle of the pond.

He scraped back the snow to see if it was still visible, however what he did not expect to see was the sword of Gryffindor laying at the base of the pond. He quickly stripped off and casted a diffindo on the ice which fractured into multiple pieces. Trying to brace his body for the chill that was about to come Harry dived into the lake, the cold hit him like a train and practically knocked all the air out of his lungs. He swam to the bottom of the pond and just as his hand grasped the sword the locket started to strangle him. The chain was crushing his wind pipe while the locket was trying to get as far away from the sword as possible, as if it knew that the sword would kill it. The world started to fade out of view, not much different to how it had done in the Chamber of Secrets, and Harry knew this was the end. 'I am going to drown in this pond without killing him.' Through his darkening vision he saw someone walk onto the ice and cast a spell, the area was lit up with a bright blinding orange light and then Harry felt himself being dragged out of the freezing cold water. Coughing and spluttering he crawled over to his clothes and placed his glasses on. There in front of him stood a scowling Professor Snape.

'I must be concussed there is no way on this planet that Snape just pulled me out of the lake.' "Potter put your clothes on before you die of hyperthermia. You complete idiot diving into that lake without considering for a moment to cast an accio, Gryffindor indeed!" He felt a warm sensation travel over his body and then the distinctive sound of a crack which was caused due to Snape apperating. Harry threw his clothes on and ran the full distance back to the tent 'this cannot have happened, I need to tell Hermione.' "HERMIONE." He yelled sprinting through the tent doors, she came sprinting out of her room looking groggy and Harry ran straight into her knocking them both over onto the floor. "Oh god I'm sorry 'Mione." He said getting off of her and pulling her off the ground.

"Harry what on earth has got you so...so ... well wound up?" She was staring at him, through sleepy eyes, like he had gone insane.

"Look inside my memoires you won't believe me if I tell you...LOOK" She jumped at his raised voice and cast the Legitimus spell. She saw the whole scene from Harry's view and when she finished seeing his memory she sat on the sofa lost for words. "Snape...Snape saved my life didn't he? 'Mione tell me I am not going crazy."

End of POV

"No Harry you're not that was defiantly Professor Snape. I think we need to have a word with the portrait in my bag again." She rushed over to her beaded bag and pulled out the portrait of Phineas who was stood there expectantly. "Ahh finally you have not casted a blindfold over my eyes. You look like you have seen a ghost Potter what has go into you?"

"Pass a message on to the Headmaster, tell him I saw him and I want to know why he couldn't save Dumbledore but he could save me! Don't return until you have an answer or I will set your canvas on fire."

"Tetchy tetchy Mr Potter manners like that will not get you far in life. I will pass your message on and I shall not visit you again until you learn some manners." With that he left his portrait and Hermione just looked glumly at it. Harry rested his head in his hands and sighed 'Now I don't know what to think anymore.'

"It's rather sad but it was nice just to hear another person's voice. Harry I think we should destroy that Horcrux before we forget about it or it turns on us again, it almost killed you once and I am sure it will try again when we go to destroy it." She grasped hold of his hand and pulled him up from his seat. Slowly they both walked towards the door way and out into the night where they walked for ten minutes in silence. After casting numerous charms to make sure no one was within a five mile radius Harry stood out of the safety of the enchantments and placed the locket on the floor. "I am going to open it in parseltongue and when I do you need to stand back because whatever is in there will put up a fight. I will try to kill it but if I fail you must stab it ok 'Mione?"

"No Harry I will go first as you are needed to destroy You Know Who. Open the locket now." He looked at her and then whispered _Heshire hasseath _the locket opened and the two were thrown backwards off their feet by the explosion of his soul being released, a black cloud erupted from the locket.

"Kill it Hermione!" She jumped up with the sword and made to move towards the locket.

"I have seen your dreams Hermione Granger and your nightmares." Her parents were lying in front of her dead and beside them were Harry and Ron. "The bookworm that spent her life in the shadows being tormented. A Girl who was always second best to the one she loves. A female that was poisoned by her friend. A child who was ignored by her parents." Slowly in front of her the people on the floor stood up her parents ignored her and casted dirty looks "We would have been better off without you wormy, happier without you!" "Hermione all the things I wanted to do to you my beloved wife come here and please me." Ron was edging closer to her and she backed away bracing the sword.

"Hermione it's lying, stab it KILL IT!" Harry was yelling and a section of the cloud broke off and threw him backwards into a tree knocking him out cold. All the brunette could see was the Horcrux version of Harry who moved forward with a ring on his finger and Ginny beside his side

"You disgust me you filthy mudblood, who would ever want to chose you compare to me." She cackled. In front her eyes Harry and Ginny were embracing and slowly were undressing each other.

"See Hermione he never wanted you, you will always be mine! Now come here like a good Muggle and bow down to me." Tears were falling down her cheeks and she ran forward with the sword and swung it through the figure that was Ron, there was a crack and the smoke dissipated. She had done it, she had destroyed the Horcrux. She collapsed on the floor shaking with fear and rage with tears flowing out of her chocolate eyes, looking around desperately for an escape from the images and saw Harry sprawled out over the floor. Panicking she ran to him and felt for a pulse, once she found it she levitated him and took him back to the tent. After murmuring numerous spells she placed him in his bed and sat outside, the images stronger than ever in her mind.

Hermione POV

Two days passed since Harry was knocked out, two days passed since the locket spoke of my deepest fears. I curled up in front of the tent with a blanket around me and tears still betrayed me by falling from my eyes, 'of course he wanted her how could he ever want to be with a Muggle born book worm like me?' These thoughts had been swirling around my head constantly since that night and I thought a number of times about running away but I couldn't leave my best friend alone in this dangerous quest. So I sat here trying to distract myself from the thoughts in my mind but no matter how hard I tried her voice saying Mudblood keep ringing through my ears. Placing my book down I rested my head on my knees and a small sob escaped my lips, that's when a pair of strong arms pulled me into his body from behind me.

"Mione, everything will be ok. I am here nothing will hurt you." He whispered into my ear. I smiled at his voice and soft touch.

"Harry you're awake, how are you feeling?" I said thought my tears. He squeezed me tighter and then stood in front of me with an analysing look.

"Better once you have got some rest." And with that he picked me up and carried me indoors to my room. When he went to place me on my bed I clung on to him, some unknown emotion was preventing me from letting him go, from making me alone with my thoughts. I started to panic thinking he would pull away but he didn't, he lay down beside me and took me in his arms.

"Shh everything will be ok." It was the last thing I heard before I fell into a restless sleep.

End of POV

She was fidgeting in her sleep again so he ran a hand over her shoulders to let her know he was still there. With a sigh Harry slowly got up and made a hot drink while checking the security detectors. 'I wish I knew what the locket has done to Hermione, she is upset about something and I have no idea what it is and how to comfort her.' He walked back to her room and placed the two mugs of hot chocolate on the side, she looked so peaceful in her sleep but the small crease on her brow suggested it was not as peaceful as he first imagined. Climbing back on the bed beside her he ran a hand through her hair "Mione, what am I going to do with you." He whispered before picking up his book on advanced potions to carry on making mental notes about various potions he wanted to make before they found the next Horcrux.

**Well that's that for the moment, I shall update with the next chapter in the next seven days (hopefully). Thank you to all my wonderful readers and followers I hope you are enjoying this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is my first ever fanfiction so let me know your thoughts. **


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**First things first I want to warn all my lovely readers that this chapter jumps forward a couple of weeks, all is explained in the story. **

**Secondly I would like to thank my reviewers, yes I said reviewers. Virdianaln9 I am glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope this one will meet the same standards.**

**Whatweareafreaidof thank you for pointing out that people might be confused by Ron's situation, Harry does not know if Ron knew about Mrs Weasley using money from his vault without his acknowledgement. Harry's resentment to Ron is biased on what he has done to Hermione, I know I would want to kill someone I considered a brother if I knew they were drugging our friend. If you are not happy with alternative opinions to JK's then I suggest you, and anyone else who is not happy with this story, do not carry on reading this fanfiction.**

**Now before I get into a rant I shall let you lovely people read my latest chapter, yay excited :-).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make money from it. **

She was screaming and there was nothing Harry could do about it "I am so sorry Hermione." He mumbled under his breath. An ear piercing scream rattled through his body and he slid down the cold black concrete wall burying his head in his arms as the tears began to flow. "If I hadn't said his name you wouldn't be up there and Bellatrix would not be torturing you. I'm sorry."

_Flash back_

_They had just landed in a small field outside of Edinburgh after apperating from The Forest of Dean, Hermione had swayed on her feet after the impact of landing which had made Harry worry. _

_"__Hermione maybe you will be able to sleep better if you spoke to me about the locket."_

_"__Harry I am fine, it doesn't matter what happened does it. The thing that matters is that we have destroyed it."_

_"__Hermione it is obvious something happened, do not treat me like an idiot. Please 'Mione, I am worried about you."_

_"__It is nothing Harry." For some reason he would/could not let it drop he could not see Hermione waist away because of Voldermort. _

_"__You think I do not know what he does to people Hermione? I know more than most about the pain and mental torture he can cause his victims. I watched Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets, I saw what he did to Ginny." Hermione flinched at the mention of the red head "I have had him inside of my mind Hermione the worst being in the Ministry of Magic after Sirius died. I know what Vol-"_

_"__HARRY NO."_

_"__-dermort does to people." She had grabbed his arm and was about to apperate when they heard it the distinct sound of people apperating around them. Using their invisibility to her advantage she cast a stinging hex on Harry. _

_"__We know you are here. Oh who is it who is stupid enough to say the Dark lord's name. Show yourself before we start using unforgivable curses." She squeezed his hand and then let go while whispering in his ear._

_"__Run Harry." She was gone before the words registered in his brain and before he knew it she had reappeared at the opposite side of the field in full view of the snatchers._

_"__Get her!" They all sprinted after her and Harry after them stunning as many as he could while fighting to save her._

"Harry is that you? They can't have caught you!" He was brought back from his memories by a paled haired witch and a dark haired wizard both he was glad and horrified to see.

"Luna, Dean what are you two doing here?" he jumped up and hugged the pair of them, he now had some hope of getting out of this hell hole.

"Luna was captured in Hogwarts because of her father's paper and they caught me on the run with Griphook." He nodded towards a goblin in the far corner. Harry looked at the pair of them and realised that they had both lost a lot of weight, Luna was covered in dirt and dry blood. While Dean had a split lip, ripped clothing and was also covered in soot like dirt. He looked around the dungeon and realised the floor was made out of slates which had been darkened over the years from the build up of dust and soot.

"You will tell me, you filthy little mudblood, where you found this sword or I will drag your friends up here and you can watch them die. HAVE YOU BEEN IN MY VAULT AT GRINGOTTS!" Bellatrix's voice was as sharp as a knife. Harry shuddered at the thought of what was happening above them. Hermione's scream of pain shot through the dungeon and Harry balled his fists and went to hit the wall, Luna quickly grabbed his hand and shook her head at him her eyes were pleading at him not to injure himself 'I suppose Bellatrix will do enough of that for me. I will kill her for this and for everything she has ever done. I am so sorry Hermione I should of shrunk the sword instead of using it to kill that werewolf.'

"Right as I cannot loosen your tongue, Mudblood, I will have to see if Potter can provide me with any information. Wormtail take her to the dungeon and bring me Potter, Lucius floo Severus he can perform some mind reading for me." Harry's eyes burnt with a renewed fight and he turned quickly to the pair beside him.

"Have either of you got wands?" They both shook their heads "Right when I come back I will devise a way to escape. Take care of Hermione please, I think she still has her bag hidden try and treat her as best as possible." Footsteps approached closer to the door and Harry sat back down waiting to be summoned. The door opened with a click and Wormtail threw Hermione to the ground, Harry sent her a small smile of hope and then he was dragged out of the room and up the stairs to meet his captors. They ascended only one flight of grey stone stairs before he was pushed across a large dark green dining room towards Bellatrix and the Malfoy's, he noticed that Draco did not appear to have enjoyed the show his aunt had performed with Hermione going on the shade of green his face had taken. Wormtail marched him within five foot of Bellatrix and attempted to get him to kneel, this action was not one that Harry was willing to comply with. "Ah Potter such a pleasure it is to have you with us." She cackled "Now tell me where you found this sword?"

"I found it in a lake in The Forest of Dean. It was difficult to acquire because the lake was frozen and I had to dive to the bottom to get it." He stared her straight in the eye while he was telling her.

"You know what I think you are lying Potter I think you broke into my Vault and stole it. What else have you stolen you filthy Halfblood." He stared into her wild eyes and realisation hit him Voldermort was hiding something in her vault something that could be a Horcrux. "I think we need to loosen your tongue, do not worry I won't be branding you like your mudblood friend...yet." He shot her a dark look and glanced at her arm "Oh do not worry we wouldn't brand scum like that with the Dark Mark no no that would be no good. I have given her her own branding." He didn't realise doing it but he had started to move towards the witch he wanted to rip to shreds, it was that moment a Crucio was cast on him. The pain was continuous as he was hit with spell after spell, each one different than the previous, and when he felt like the world was about to disappear the torture stopped. "I will ask you one last time before I kill your mudblood, where did you find that sword." She was so close to him now that she spat every word into his face. Harry stared her in the eye, his face and body covered in blood, due to the twenty minutes of torture, and laughed.

"If you are so stupid to not believe the truth then kill me Lastrange, just hurry up and get it over with because you are boring me." He spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor and smirked at his captour. This caused him to have the worst pain he had felt since the graveyard from a crucio curse. He couldn't help it he could no longer prevent the scream from leaving his body; his limbs were on fire and being ripped by white hot knives. Bellatrix looked elated at his scream and smirked towards The Malfoy's under the impression she was slowly breaking him.

"Bella I think The Dark Lord wants Potter sane when he kills him." A voice drawled, Snape stood out of the fire and walked over to the Malfoy's while glaring at the lump on the floor. Harry was strewn on the floor gasping for breath and dreading what was to be inflicted on him now, he closed his eyes and tried to numb the pain in his limbs. He spat another mouthful of blood onto the floor and slowly attempted to stand up, this proved to be difficult due to the burning sensation in his legs and arms.

"Ah Severus I was wondering when you would arrive." Bellatrix said in a drawl as she moved away from Harry. "I want you to perform occulmancy on the brat to see where he found this." She handed the sword of Gryffindor to him; Snape looked over the artefact with mild interest and then turned to the Malfoys.

"How long has he been here Lucius?"

"Two days along with his Mudblood friend, Bella has had much fun playing with her." If Harry hadn't seen it he would have thought that he was being lied too Snape defiantly had a look of concern as he glance at him briefly. Looking back to Bellatrix with a look of boredom he walked over to Harry and pulled him to his feet, the latter swayed as he stood upright and used Snape to steady himself. He hadn't expected to have been elevated so quickly.

"As you wish Bella I will waste my time trawling through his memories." He then turned away from the others to face Harry and shot him a look which clearly said 'clear your mind'. Barely able to concentrate he had counted to three before Snape attacked his mind. It took five attempts before Snape finally gained access to his memories. "Someone has been practicing legitimacy haven't they Potter." He sneered as a flood of memories hit the pair and it appeared that Snape was looking for certain information that Bella had not asked for. Each memory flickered before his eyes before Snape would move on, his eleventh birthday, potions he had brewed in and outside of Hogwarts, Sirius's death, Ron walking out, the snake in Godrics Hollow, Hermione laying petrified, Quidditch matches, practising for the tri wizard tournament, his parents death's, life at the Dursleys this carried on until he reached them destroying The Locket at this Harry was sure he heard Snape mutter "excellent". As suddenly as it started the assault on his mind stopped and once again Harry collapsed to the floor gasping for breath, Snape turned and faced the four people waiting expectantly for an answer. "Take him back to the dungeon Wormtail and do not let him leave until I have returned with some veritersum. There are a number of questions which need answering before you summon The Dark Lord." Harry was dragged from the floor and roughly thrown towards the stairs to the dungeons when he looked back he saw Snape leaving via floo powder. Wormtail pushed him hard causing Harry to miss a step and suddenly became airborne as he fell down the stairs, only coming to a stop when he hit the Dungeon door. Grabbing hold of his jacket Wormtail pulled him away from the door.

"Stand back." he said while opening the door and then threw Harry into the dungeon where he landed on the floor "you wait until Snape comes back you are in for a lot more pain Potter." He sneered at him and closed the door. Harry lay there with his eyes closed trying to regain some ease to his body as well as some control over the spinning room when he heard the footsteps running over to him.

"Harry are you ok?" he opened his eyes and glanced up to see bushy hair in his blurred vision.

"What did they do to you Hermione, she said she had branded you." He attempted to get up but his vision span and he crumpled to his knee's "God I forgot how unforgiving Snape can be."

"Snape! Snape was here Harry, what happened?" Dean had arrived with them now but all Harry could do was reach out and take Hermione's arm, lifting the sleeve back he saw the words Mudblood engraved into her forearm blood was trickling from the wound and down her arm.

"Hermione I am so sorry." His vision blurred and he blacked out.

"Dean can you help me clean up some of these wounds, Luna can you fetch me some water. What an idiot he shouldn't of goaded Lastrange." Her face was full of worry and concern as she looked at her best friend and attempted to locate any injuries.

"Hermione we all know he did it for you, I just hope the wakspurts do not fluff all of his brain up before he recovers." Luna had appeared at her shoulder with some water for the pair of them. "Now sit down and pass me that dittany, you both are worn from her torturing." Hermione almost dropped dead with shock but did as the raven requested and let her tend to her arm and wounds while she watched Dean tend to Harry.

"Luna in my bag is Harry's potion collection; there is a few vials of blood replenishing potion and nutrient potions. Feel free to use as much as you need and for you and Dean to have a nutrient potion." She sighed. "God knows you probably need a lot more than that but it will have to do."

It took another day before Snape returned to the Manor in which time they had received a piece of bread each and Harry had to explain about what happened in the dining room. It had taken Harry six hours to wake after his questioning with Bellatrix, when he did finally awake he was almost suffocated by a hysterical brunette. Hermione had not been called up again to face Bellatrix, which was the only positive side that they could see in the situation. Coming to the conclusion Snape must have told the group upstairs to leave her alone until his return the group in the dungeon worried about her safety. Harry was slowly devising an escape plan when the large red wooden door to the dungeon was swung open; he quickly stuffed the piece of mirror he had been looking in back into his neck pouch in time to see Wormtail entering the room. Instantly he knew the scumbag was going to take him up to the dining room before he even mentioned to the others to stay put. "Potter you are to come with me, you lot are to stay here. Any movement before we leave and I will kill her." He pointed to Luna then grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him out of the cellar.

"I can walk by myself thank you Peter. Just do not forget you owe me your life." He pulled his top out of the traitors hand and walked up the stairs without a backwards glance to his prison guard. If he had turned around he would have seen Wormtail struggling against his silver hand which was trying to strangle him, he would have also have noticed the dungeon had not been locked the door had only been pulled too. Harry walked into the room with his head held high and stared straight at his ex potions professor ignoring the sneers and jeers coming from the Malfoy family and Bellatrix, he only had business with Snape this time and he was not going to miss any message portrayed to him by a look. "What do I owe this pleasure Snape?" He knew this was going to wind his capturers up but he could not help feeling ever so smug they were about to find out Snape was a traitor if he was going to give him real veritusirum.

"Look at this Draco baby Potter has found some guts. How dare you ignore your superiors... Go on Draco show him what we will do if he does not behave like the filthy half blood he is." Bellatrix forced the younger petrified looking Malfoy towards Harry who just casted a look of disgust at the blonde haired teenager before looking back at his original target. In his quick glance he could see the fear in Draco's eyes and he wondered if Draco was now regretting becoming a Death Eater.

"Bella that is enough, we need to deduce if Potter is telling the truth about this Sword or not. Telling Draco to hex him will make the process more tedious than it has already become and I am sure the Dark Lord will not appreciate you hiding his main target from him for any period of time. Shall we begin?" He looked at the witch who looked like she had been slapped and then passed Harry a glass which he poured some clear liquid into. "Drink this Potter or I will force feed it to you, it is your decision." Without giving it a second thought he downed the substance in one mouthful, if it was poison then he was going to die sooner or later he just hoped Hermione would get out ok. Snape smirked at him and then looked over to the other members in the room. "Now Potter we will see if you are telling the truth or not. A simple question first will be justifiable to make sure it is working, where were you the night Dumbledore died?" Feeling no different than usual Harry answered the question honestly wondering if he really had been fed the truth serum or not.

"I was with Dumbledore on the Astronomy Tower when you killed him. We had left the castle to practice some advanced magic." No he had not been fed the serum because if he had he would have just blurted out about the Horcrux's they were hunting, what was Snape playing at?

"Very good Potter I verified this answer with Dumbledore's portrait earlier today. Next do you know why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as an infant?"

"Due to a prophecy you told him that was predicted before my birth. It stated that someone he would mark as an equal i.e a Halfblood would be born as the seventh month dies. This person would know a power the Dark Lord does not and would have the power to defeat him. He chose to come after me as we have the same blood status instead of trying to kill a Pureblood child." He smirked at the faces of the Death Eaters in the room, all but Narcissa looked stunned, however the female Malfoy looked deep in thought as if she had just heard the last piece in a puzzle which was unsolvable.

"Enough of this!" Bellatrix shrieked "TELL ME WHERE YOU FOUND THIS SWORD." Her knife was pinned against his chest. Harry did not know how she had managed it but she had crossed the room without him seeing her. Smiling politely he answered her question.

"As myself and, as you like to call Hermione, my Mudblood friend have been telling you we found the Sword of Gryffindor in a lake located in the Forest of Dean while we were on the run. We have not been to Gringotts since the September before last when we started our 6th year at Hogwarts." That was when the firry swords started to pierce his skin; obviously she had not enjoyed his answer.

Hermione POV

I watched Harry leave through the door while shielding Luna from Pettigrews stare; as soon as the door closed I slumped to the floor listening as hard as I could for what was happening in the room above. Ten minutes had passed before I heard her yelling about the Sword, Luna grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Why does he have to taunt them so much Luna? He will get himself killed." Dean walked over and sat next to the brunette and sighed.

"He is trying to get them to take as much frustration out on him as possible to make sure we remain safe. Harry admitted it to me last night Hermione but I think he also enjoys knowing he has got one up on them." He glanced at the roof the three of us all in wonder of what was happening.

"I need to check on Olivander, he should be feeling better after that potion you gave him Hermione. It is a shame that Griphook is no longer with us." Luna stood up and turned towards the wand maker when they all heard the shriek from above. I launched myself at the door to try and get to him, to stop the pain they were causing due to them being so idiotic. As I placed myself against the door I felt it sway with my weight and a spark of hope lit up inside of me, I pulled the door open to see Wormtail lying on the floor dead.

End of POV

As she was about to step over the body a loud pop made Hermione spin around to see what had happened, there in the middle of the dungeon was Dobby and Kreacher. "Dobby, Kreacher how are you here." She ran and hugged the elves.

"We are here to save masters and misses. Where is Master Harry?" Kreacher was looking around the dungeon.

"He is up in the dining room with Bellatrix, Dobby can you both transport people out of here to a safe location?" The elf nodded enthusiastically. "Right we need somewhere safe to transport Dean, Luna and Mr Olivander. I am going to try and distract them so we can save Harry."

"Ginny had mentioned briefly about her brother Bill's house, I think she said it was called Shell Cottage, apparently it is one of the best protected Order of Phoenix houses. They used it as a safe house earlier this year from some people on the run from You-Know-Who." For the second time in 24 hours Hermione stood gob smacked by Luna's maturity it wasn't until Harry screamed again that she regained composure.

"Right Kreacher you will take everyone to Shell Cottage. Dobby how quickly can you meet me at the top of the stairs?" As she was talking a distinctive crack was heard from the others apperating to safety.

"Can miss get up them in ten seconds?" She nodded at the elf.

"Ten seconds it is then Dobby, let's do this."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to review with your opinions on where there is there is a way.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from it. **

**So here is another chapter for my lovely readers, I hope you enjoy :-).**

"Bellatrix that is enough, Potter has told us the truth why don't you call the Dark Lord or do you want a goblin to confirm the identity? I am sure you have one locked up somewhere." Snape sneered at her.

"Of course I do not, you know I had the last one beheaded and placed on the mantle to add to reg's collection. Draco come here and call the Dark Lord, come on now." He walked right in front of Hermione, who was currently crouching at the top of the stairs, and towards Harry slowly followed by Lucius. Seizing her opportunity she launched herself at Malfoy Senior taking him by surprise and wrestled the wand out of his hand. Snape silently stunned Narcissa and then started to dual Hermione while Harry ran at Draco, while avoiding curses shot at him by Bellatrix, and wrestled his wand off of him, he then stunned both him and Lucius. Turning his wand on Bellatrix he casted a Crucio curse, her shriek put a halt to Hermione's and Snape's dual as they both turned to find the source of the sound. A soft pop was heard by Hermione to which she casted a leg locking curse at Snape the spell hit him. Seizing her opportunity she grabbed Dobby's hand while running towards Harry, she threw another stunning spell at Snape, who had released his legs, which he countered and sent his own hex back at her. The screaming stopped and Harry was about to kill the witch that had caused so much pain and anger, he raised his wand about to say those two words when he felt a small hand grab his and the sensation of being pulled head first into nothing, disappointment erupted in his chest as he shot a cutting curse at her, he turned to Bellatrix hoping to see her in pain, but instead he saw her throw something at them. Hermione on the other hand was glaring towards her ex potion professor and what she saw made her curious. There was not a fresh curse being shot at them but Snape while being stood still nodded at the small elf and a flash of relief spread across his features before the darkness enveloped them.

They landed roughly on a beach and instantly she knew something was wrong, a searing pain just above her hip rendered her incapable of getting up. Looking down she saw the cursed knife Lastrange had used on her laying on the sand, beside it a small pool of blood had developed from where she was laying down. "Harry, Dobby." She looked around and noticed the pair further down the beach. Harry hearing his name looked towards where she had landed, he saw that she was having difficulties getting up and ran to aid her. With less than ten spaces to go he saw the blood stained sand and shot a patronus towards the only cottage in the area, coming to a halt he picked Hermione up and started to walk as fast as possible in the same direction as his patronus, he heard the distinctive pop of Dobby apperating behind him but his focus was on the witch in his arms and getting his jelly like legs to keep moving. "Hermione, it's ok we are going to get help." She started to squirm in his arms.

"Harry it is so hot, I'm burning from the inside out." She buried her head in his wet jacket to cool the heat enveloping her. Harry glanced up and saw Bill running towards the pair, realising he could not carry the brunette any further, due to her squirming and his weak muscles from the torture, he levitated her into Bill's arms.

"Harry what has happened, where have you been." Bill took his lead and rushed back to the cottage.

"I will fill you in as soon as I get some potions into Hermione, she has been injured by this cursed knife. We need to find a cure extremely soon or I am going to lose her, please help me." Bill did not need to see the pain in his eyes to agree they would help the pair to their deaths him and Fleur had already agreed on that. However he couldn't help but notice Harry's tone when he said he was going to lose her, smirking internally he made a note to tell Fleur later about this revelation. "Before you ask how I knew that was your cottage Dobby told me, you will have to ask the others to fill in the rest." It would be the last thing Harry would say for the next four hours.

xXx

"How eez she?" Fleur asked as Bill walked into the dimly lit kitchen three hours after the surprise arrival of their new guests. He glanced at his wife and the two teenagers sat at the small circular table before sighing and taking a seat.

"She is not good, her breathing is very shallow and Harry keeps pumping her with blood replenishing potion. I have never seen anyone loose so much but he is determined to find a cure for that knife, I have never seen anything like it. I thought I could help but ..." He stared at the wall while his wife placed a hand on his shoulder and applied a small amount of pressure for support.

"Harry might not be thinking straight Mr Weasley, he has suffered a fair few hours of torture by the hand of Bellatrix over the last 48 hours. I think I will go see and if I can help, he needs rest more so than the rest of us." Luna stood up and left the small well lit kitchen. Dean followed her with his eyes until the door closed and looked at Bill.

"You best tell us vat has happened to you all." Fleur shot a dark look towards the door and sat down ready to listen to the younger wizard's tale, while Bill stared out of the window watching the sea.

xXx

Luna had left the room half an hour ago after realising Harry would not give in to any of her suggestions, and now he was knelt beside the bed with his head lent on his arms and the world crashing down. He took hold of one of her hands which was cold and looked at her face, her chocolate eyes where now hidden by her closed, almost black, eye lids her once red lips were now a purple/blue colour. Without realising it he started to cry and silently begged for a miracle or anything to save his best friend from the curse which was inside her. A soft pop behind him did not even reach his ears, it was only the small hand that took his off hers that brought him out of his dazed stated followed by a larger hand on his shoulder.

"Potter I need you to move, your friend here told me of Miss Grangers situation and even though I could be killed if he ever saw this memory I am here to help." The gentleman opened his potion case and Harry heard the chink of vials as they were removed and placed on the table.

"I have tried blood replenishing potions, numbing potions and several healing potions on top of rituals and spells to try and reduce the damage... as you can see I have failed." He turned to face his old tutor "I know you could quite easily kill her but if you can help then please do it. She does not have long left either way if you are here to kill her make it quick to stop the pain. I can't let her die Severus not due to this curse, she is in so much pain." He turned to the house elf, who was currently stood behind the man, gave him a glance which stated he had questions to be answered and then watched Snape while he carried out spells on the injury.

"I am leaving six potions which Granger will need to take, three this evening and three in the morning. The ingredients and instruction list are written on the label of the third bottle from the left, brew another three batches of the same quantity and make sure she takes atleast four days worth of the potion. It will help to repair the damage the curse has caused to her body, hopefully she will make a full recovery. You have done well with slowing the curse, and if I dare say you could have stopped it if your magic levels weren't low due to Bellatrix." Snape announced ten minutes later while closing his case, with a final look at Harry he took hold of the elfs hand, who gave him a bright grin, and disappeared back to Hogwarts. Harry slowly moved towards the bed and placed his hand over hers, it was feeling warmer than earlier and the colour was already returning to her face. Dropping into the arm chair next to the bed he gave a sigh of relief, according to Snape it was going to be a long recovery but it was a start, with one last look around the blue bedroom he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Harry was woken an hour later by Bill who had approached the room originally expecting the worst but was now shaking awake the boy wonder. "Harry how did you manage it I was certain she was... Well how did you do it?" Slowly recognising his question and recalling the last six hours he turned and faced Hermione. She was still asleep but her lips were a closer shade of red and her skin had regained some colour, walking over to the bedside table Harry lifted each potion individually and poured them into the drip he had set up.

"Bill I cannot state how Hermione was saved, however we are lucky to have someone watching over us. I just hope she will make a full recovery." He looked over to the sleeping form before turning towards the door. "I best check on the others before settling in."

"First you had better eat something Arry" Fleur had just opened the door and he did not need the look of Mrs Weasley to know he had no choice, he followed the sandy haired witch into the kitchen and was faced with grave expressions.

"Hermione is recovering guys, how are you feeling Dean and Luna?" He took a seat and was passed a bowl of French onion soup, food had never smelt so wonderful it had been 4 and a half months since they had left Kreacher at his house. September felt like a life time ago but they were now heading into the second week of March and Harry had forgotten what it was like to be inside a house not constantly keeping an eye out for danger.

"I am ok thank you Harry, Bill, Fleur I think I am going to turn in. Where am I staying?" Luna looked expectantly at Fleur.

"You and Dean are sharing the small spare room if that is ok. Olivander needs to rest, Fleur can show you where it is." Bill responded and Luna was lead out of the room by his wife. Dean shot a sheepish look after them and turned to Harry.

"I am good thanks Harry, thank you for rescuing us. When this is all over I will have to thank the elf, how are you feeling? You had a rough time with Bellatrix."

"Not as rough a time as I can imagine you and Luna have had in that place. A bit of sleep and I will be right as rain, I've had the same curses inflicted by You-Know-Who years ago and she wasn't a touch on her master." Glancing up he saw the shocked look on his friend's faces and ran his hand through his hair and dropped his gaze. He had never told either of them what happened in the graveyard three years ago it did not seem important to tell anyone bar Dumbledore, Hermione and Sirius. "It was the night Cedric died before you ask, I fought him in the graveyard and he used the cruciatus curse on me. To be fair Bellatrix used it for a longer period of time but his was a lot worse." He returned to eating and Dean shot a who knew it look to Bill. "Bill could I use the kitchen for an hour or two to brew some potions for Hermione, she will not recover without them."

"Yeah Harry that's fine, do you need any ingredients? I have a small store around the back." He took a look at the list Harry passed him, stood up and headed out of the kitchen leaving the pair of teenagers behind.

"Is Hermione going to be ok?" Harry looked at his old class made and sighed, he looked worse now than he had in the dungeon and Harry wondered how much he had been punished.

"Its early days Dean, she was stabbed with the cursed blade Bellatrix used. I swear I will kill that bitch next time I see her." He stood up and washed his bowl, the window above the sink offered an amazing view of the beach and sea. Even on this dark grey day in March the scene looked perfect. "Excuse me Dean I am going to check on Olivander and then brew some potions. Make sure you get plenty of rest you need it." With that he left the kitchen and headed up to the top floor to see the old wand maker.

**Short chapter this time, but I hope you all liked it. I shall try and update weekly between now and the New Year but work has become very hectic as well as my personal life. Fingers crossed I shall have the next chapter up within the next week or so. Thank you for reading so far and don't forget to review. **


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from it. **

**Hey guys sorry for the gap between the update, can you believe how fast time is passing leading up to Christmas? I hope you enjoy this chapter :-).**

'Was it really four weeks ago we arrived on the beach, where has the time gone? ' Harry was sat on a nearby sand dune with Shell Cottage overlooking the beach in the distance. 'We need to break into Gringotts, it is obvious Lastrange has something of Voldermort's in there or she would have handed us straight over.' Rustling footsteps broke his train of thought. "It is beautiful out here isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Fleur have you seen Ron since November?" He did not look at the witch, he did not know why but he was worried she would say no.

"Ve saw him in December but ve have not seen him since Christmas. Vat happened between you? He vould not explain." She was looking at him full of curiosity; Harry looked at her and noticed how haggard due to the strain of the war. However it did not stop her looking beautiful, the veal side was still flowing strong.

"If I am honest with you Fleur it would turn you against him and his family. Basically we had a difference of opinion and Ron left, we will never be friends again due to what was said and done." He stared out over the ocean "Can you visit Matron Weasley for me and see if you can find out about him?"

"Of course I can Arry, by the way Hermione is looking for you shall I send her up here?" She stood up and started heading towards the house.

"Yes please Fleur, if she is up to it. Fleur thank you again for letting us stay with you" The blonde waved him off with her hand. Harry was left to continue staring out over the sea, 'I hope that she see's Ron tomorrow or at least Mrs Weasley knows something about him. He knows too much about our operation. Another worry is Dobby he has a lot to explain, why is he working with Snape? I am glad that they saved Hermione but what is going on, everything I knew 9 months ago has changed Snape killed Dumbledore but is helping us and even saving our lives. Is he a double agent against Voldermort. I suppose he must be due to not handing us over in Malfoy Manor.'

"Harry what are you doing up here?" Hermione sat down next to him, placed her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes. Smiling at the fact she was using him as a pillow and the backwards flip his heart carried out he looked towards the cottage.

"I was up here thinking 'Mione. I have asked Fleur to visit The Burrow tomorrow to see about Ron. I am concerned if he ends up in Death Eaters hands our mission will be a failure. I was also thinking about Severus Snape." Her eyes snapping open prompted him to carry on without an interruption. "I was wondering why he is helping us. He saved our lives more than once each" 'I really should tell her about who created the potion' "but 10 months ago he killed Dumbledore. I mean it doesn't make sense whose side is he on because he definitely knows about the Horcrux's he purposely searched my mind for information about them. If that is the case why hasn't he told his master... It does not make sense." She sat up and stared him in the eyes.

"Harry I know it is a brain puzzler but I think we have more important issues to put our minds to at the moment. For instance I think we need to break into Gringotts, the way Bellatrix was behaving ..."

"It suggests that she has something of his in her possession. That was the next thing I was going to talk to you about. How are you feeling 'Mione, do you need any more potions?"

"I am feeling a lot better Harry, not fully healed but at least now I can do the mundane tasks by myself. I think I will need the potion with the hidden source for a little longer, to be on the safe side. Who knows I may never fully recover from what the curse did to me." With that she sighed and looked at her best friend to realise he was no longer paying attention to them. She knew instantly he was inside of Voldermorts mind and hoped he would come out of it better than last time.

_"__I have found it you old fool. The great and powerful Dumbledore thought he could thwart me in my efforts to receive The Elder Wand, NO ONE has the right to deny me my destiny to control death and with the death stick I will be unstoppable." He looked down and saw the pale face of his oldest enemy took the wand from his hands and with a final glance to the castle beside the lake he vanished from Hogwarts. _

"Hermione what have you heard about The Elder Wand or The Death Stick." His eyes burned into her soul she could almost feel the fear which had engulfed him.

"You best come with me back to the cottage. There is a story in the book from Dumbledore that may, although I doubt it, shed some light on what you have just asked. It is to do with him isn't it Harry, what did you see?" Without replying Harry jumped up grabbed the witches arm and started fast stroll back to the cottage. 'This cannot be good.'

**A/N I am not including the reading of the Deathly Hallows story in my version of events (mainly because I don't like using too many of JK's chapters, too many italics and all that. Secondly because I think it is portrayed perfectly in the book and movie.)**

"Oh Hermione what are we going to do?" He was sat on the floor in the room Hermione was staying in his back slumped against the leg of the bed. How could he even comprehend beating Voldermort now, it was bad enough he had to match him with a wand that did not channel his magical signature very well but now...

"Harry you need to explain, I can only assume that you saw something in relation to a wand similar to this description?"

"'Mione, I saw him stood over Dumbledore's grave removing what he called The Death Stick from its previous master. It is the same wand as what was in that story I know it, Dumbledore called it his Elder Wand. They are rare Hermione I have read enough books on wand lore to know that there have been barely 10 in the last century; I shall have to check with Olivander to be sure." He groaned at the thought of the odds against him, what he hadn't expected was a stinging curse which was fired at him by one very ticked off brunette.

"Harry James Potter you will not dwell on this ludicrous idea, we have more important matters to attend to before you go worrying about some silly wand an idolised bigot has got his hands on. We need to plan a break in to Gringotts and then find an impossible way to escape with a Horcrux first." She then slid off the bed and walked out of the room without a backward glance at the very shocked and confused boy who lived, truth be told Hermione was just as worried as he was and was heading to see Olivander.

xXx

Three weeks passed before Hermione was magically and physically ready for an assault on the Wizarding Bank, during this time Harry had done nothing but train and brew potions. He had moved on from the sycamore wand to Draco's blackthorn wand, after speaking to Olivander he found out it responded to him better due to him winning it from the younger Malfoy, which he was now training with. It was while he was carrying out one of his last training sessions that Bill came over to him and watched his performance. A figure popped up behind Harry to his left, it cast a stunning spell which Harry dived out of the way of and sent a stunner and a body binding curse back at the manikin before spinning on the spot and hitting a second and a third with wandless disarming spells before aiming his wand at the unsuspecting redhead. Panting heavily Harry dropped his wand and walked over to his audience when Bill pointed his wand over Harry's shoulder and casted his own stunning spell, unlike the manikin's a thud the sound heard was a body hitting the ground. Harry spun round and saw none other than Remus Lupin laying in the grass unconscious, groaning to himself he casted a blindfold over his mentor's eyes and then revived him.

"What is your wife's Patronus?" Remus felt the wand press against his throat, but the voice was not Bill's it was the voice of his cub.

"A Wolf, specifically a werewolf Harry." The wand slackened against his throat. "Although I am in no position to ask questions I still need to confirm it is you, where did I find you hiding during the summer months?"

"You found me hiding in the snake pit along with Hermione. I was brewing potions when you arrived; I think we both gave you a right shock." With that he removed the blindfold, allowed Remus to stand up and then hugged his defence mentor who had the biggest grin on his face.

"You will not believe the good news; Tonks has given birth to a baby boy. We have named him Theodore but Ted or Teddy for short." The werewolf was now practically bouncing on the spot "I can't wait for you to meet him Harry and you to Bill." He then sprinted off toward the small white cottage to tell the unsuspecting residents the good news.

"I suppose we should go after him or he will be blasted to pieces by my wife and Hermione entering the house in such a state of enthusiasm." Bill said and headed towards the cottage, closely followed by Harry. "By the way Harry you are not off the hook I know you and Hermione are planning something, it is etched all over your faces."

"Well Bill you caught us, we have been planning to get jiggy with it" With that the raven haired man ran off laughing at the shocked expression of the red head, who was awoken from his daze by some vary audible female squeals.

"Who does he look like the most Remus?" Hermione had rapidly asked her ex professor as Harry came bolting through the door almost knocking the older man over.

"Well to be completely honest with you it varies." He replied raising his eyebrows. Everyone in the room just gave him a blank look until it clicked in Harry's mind.

"Teddy's a Metamorphmagus isn't he Remus?" Remus' face cracked into a huge grin as he hugged the boy wonder.

"Remus what about your furry little problem, has it passed onto him?" Hermione mumbled while staring at her feet. With two strides the werewolf had enveloped her in a bone crushing hug making the brunette blush.

"Trust you to think of that issue Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor." He chuckled "What I haven't told you is that Teddy was born two weeks ago, a full moon has come and gone and the only difference my son has shown is complete and utter grouchiness." They had never seen Remus look so relieved and happy, his features had lost the appearance of ten years making him look more like his age rather than nearly fifty due to pain and sorrow.

"Trust you to be over the moon with happiness at the fact your child is acting grouchy." Fleur laughed while Harry waved his wand and produced glasses and champagne and then announced.

"I propose a toast to Remus, Tonks and Teddy Lupin."

xXx

Two days later Harry and Hermione were stood at the bottom of Shell Cottage Garden, Hermione was disguised as Bellatrix while Harry had been transfigured into a six foot two light brown haired mid twenties man who was built like a rugby player. To conceal his scar Hermione had decided to apply a glamour charm and much to Harry's disgust a foundation encase the charm was removed, she had also transfigured his glasses into more designer silver framed glasses. Hermione had transformed her clothes to resemble the outfit Bellatrix had worn when they had been at the Manor and contrary to popular belief she could actually walk in heels up to 7 inches so she had no problem with the boots she was wearing now. "Right Harry even though this is completely insane I am ready to leave when you are." He walked over to her and had to stop himself cringing when he took her hand, spinning on the spot they apperated away from the safety of the cottage. When Harry opened his eyes he was located on a side street leading off from Olivander's, however from here he could tell Diagon Alley had lost its colour from the stagnant grey light that was filtering down the alley to them. Deciding to take the lead Hermione walked out onto the alley and towards Gringotts, Harry followed her deciding to keep one step behind her at all times. They passed The Weasley's joke shop and a small smile escaped his lips, it was good to see the show was still brightly lit up with the twins still selling product they were safe. They made their way to the bank having to avoid black market stools that had set up selling false hope to the scared public.

"Here my dear why not have this pretty locket to match your outfit." One Wizard approached Hermione who glared at him in disgust.

"You should learn your place! Do not ever let me catch you approaching a pureblood again." She flicked her wand at the Wizard who started to scream in pain while gripping is arm, turning on her heel Hermione continued towards Gringotts. As she reached the doors two goblins walked forward to search them for any concealed items, Harry shot two confundus charms at the guard's and continued their quest. Walking with her head held high and looking down on the goblins she walked up to the main podium and addressed the manager. "I wish to enter my vault to remove an item."

"Ahh Madam Lastrange what a pleasure it is to see you. We have adopted a new security measure since your last visit; I now need to see your wand before you can be granted entrance to your vault."

"How dare you refuse to take me straight to my vault Goblin, I should remove your head and place it with the rest of my collection. I will not hand my wand over to some half breed." Hermione, Bellatrix, glared at the Goblin and smirked inwardly when she saw him recoil.

"I am sorry Madam Lastrange but I need to see your wand." The goblin placed his hand out in front of him now smirking at the discomfort he assumed he was putting Bellatrix through when in fact Hermione was starting to panic.

"Just pass your wand over Bella so we can get out of this stinking place, if they try anything I will kill them" Harry grunted loud enough for the goblin to hear. Taking her wand out of her sleeve she passed the wand over to the goblin who started to examine it, another wand-less confundus spell was cast by Harry and the goblin smiled at the pair.

"Very well Madam Lastrange if you would follow me." She snatched her wand back from the goblin and followed him into the underground. As the door closed behind them they were enveloped in silence the only sound was their footsteps echoing off of the damp walls eventually they arrived at the cart track and they got the goblin ,that Harry now recognised as Smug, to call a cart and then started their long journey into the heart of the underground maze.

"Hermione you really are scary when you are portraying Bellatrix Lastrange you know." He looked at her in awe and saw Bellatrix Lastrange blush, it really was an unnerving site.

**Well that is it for this chapter. I hope to have the next one uploaded before Christmas, however if not I shall wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **

**p.s I am considering to continue this story after the war and possibly into an eight year at Hogwarts, any opinions would be greatly appreciated whether readers would be interested.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from it. **

**One last chapter before Christmas, after my lovely reviews I thought I would treat my readers. Thank you to everyone who replied to my question in the previous chapter with such wonderful words. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review with you opinions good or bad :-) Merry Christmas.**

They had been travelling for what felt like hours when they heard the rush of water, it sounded like Niagara Falls, the pair looked for the source of the sound and saw a massive waterfall engulfing the track in front of them. Before Harry could command Smug to stop they had passed through the water and the cart came to a grinding halt, then with no warning it flipped the passengers out of it and carried on its journey. They were hurtling at a rate of knots towards the floor when Harry pulled out his wand and yelled "Aresto Momentum." The trio slowed down and gently hit the floor, jumping up he looked at Hermione and noticed the effects of the potion had been removed and she no longer looked like Lastrange going on her worried look he also had transformed back into himself. "What the devil are you two doing here... Your thieves. Thieves Thieves." Hermione casted a silencing spell and an Impero charm.

"You will take us to the Lastrange vault and grant us access." She said while looking at Harry, the goblin turned and headed in the opposite direction. "We need to get moving they know we are imposters." They started to run after Smug towards what they hoped was the correct vault. They managed to arrive at the vault with only two confrontations from wizarding guards which had resulted in a pair of rather large battles. Smug ran forward and picked up what appeared to be a cow bell and started to shake it, a creature moved in the corner and started to back away from the sound. It moved into the light and Hermione gasped there was a Welsh Green guarding the Lastrange vaults, quickly running over to the goblin the pair followed him into the narrow passage way and the goblin ran his hand over the main door. As soon as they were inside the vault he stopped shaking the bell and the door closed on a roar from the dragon followed by a burst of flames. "What are we looking for Harry?" He had just started looking for anything that looked like an item from Dumbledore's list of Horcruxes after five minutes of searching he yelled in triumph, the trip had not been a waste there was Hufflepuff's cup staring straight at him.

"We need to get that cup Hermione, pass me the sword I can't reach it from here." She threw the sword to him and he caught it in one hand, standing on the table he tried to reach the small cup with the blade. He slipped and hit a stack of galleons which then caused a chain reaction of galleons exploding out of thin air around him. Realising they had added the Gemino curse to the vaults possessions he very carefully reached again for the cup.

"Harry these galleons have burnt me, be careful." She said while sucking her now burnt fingers the coins landed on. Deciding to risk everything he jumped from the table and knocked the cup off the shelf, this worked as he caught it but he landed in a mass pile of gold and goblets which started to multiply in numbers and burnt every part of the body they touched. Deciding to make a run for the door he wrestled his way out of the increasing pile of gold and grabbed hold of Hermione dragging her backwards, the goblin became engulfed by the pile of treasure building up in the vault and they had no choice but to leave him behind. The pair burst out of the vault into the passageway and was immediately attacked by spell fire from the Gringotts staff. 'Stupefy!' Harry shouted at their attackers and ran into the middle of the fire fight; Hermione was quick to join him casting stunning and shield spells. The roar of the dragon made them dive into a side alley in the passage way as it incinerated a dozen Gringott's staff. "Harry we need to get out of here." She yelled while casting various paralysing and bone breaking curses towards their attackers.

"Follow me Hermione I have a plan." With that he ran at full speed and jumped onto the dragon who was trying to eat as many people as possible, he casted a spell to break the chains holding the dragon hostage and beckoned Hermione to him. She ran and jumped onto the dragon and while climbing onto its back she cast a stinging hex at its tail to make it fly. This had the desired effect as the animal let out a roar of pain and started to flame everything in sight while beating its wings to try and take off. With another stinging hex on the animals tail the dragon took off into a hesitate flight heading towards the nearest point of exit, which unfortunately for the pair was through the floor of the bank. 'Bonbarda' Hermione yelled just before the dragon hit the floor, this fractured the concrete so it had a better chance to break through. With no force from the dragon, due to Hermione's spell, its head broke through the floor and started to flame anything that moved, slowly its whole body filled the entrance hall. Spells where being shot from all directions at the trio and the dragon took flight again smashing it's way thought the glass roof while Harry and Hermione shot as many stunning spells as possible. Within seconds they were flying high above London on the back of the Welsh Green and were passengers on its flight to freedom the pair secretly wondering when it was given a proper meal. Harry wrapped his arms around the brunette and kissed the back of her head he could not believe it they had escaped alive; he had become certain that the Lastrange Vault would be his final resting place. Hermione lent back into his hug and sobbed into his arms the physical drain taking its toll on her body. After a while she pulled the small bottle of dittany out of her bag and placed some on her burns then passed the bottle to Harry who did the same, Hermione then fell into a very light sleep while Harry held her wondering where they would eventually end up.

Four hours passed and Harry started to shiver with the cold wind that was passing them, realising that they hadn't passed over the sea he could only assume they had headed to Wales or Scotland. Hermione started to rouse in front of him shivered violently and pulled the pair jackets out of her bag, realising that they were beginning to descend Harry started to panic he had not thought about what they would do when the dragon landed. "Harry we appear to be above a lake may I suggest we jump for it?" She turned to face him.

"Ok 'Mione, hang on for a moment until we are a bit lower... JUMP." The pair slid off the back of the dragon and fell 15-20ft into the cold lake below. Just before they hit the surface Harry filtered into Voldermort's mind and his scar exploded causing him to almost drown himself. Suddenly he was transported back to the bank in London the floor was covered with goblin and human bodies laying in a pool of blood and in front of him was Smug the Goblin who had lead them to the vault.

"Tell me Goblin why you let Potter into my loyal followers vault?" The goblin in front of him was shaking with fear and, as far as Harry could see, was covered head to toe in burns from the vault.

"I was jinxed to lead them; I could not fight the spell Potter casted on me. They were determined to enter the vault." He said no more as Voldermort casted the spell which caused the Goblin hit the ground dead. Walking back towards the entrance he called his snake over to him.

"Nagini it seems that Potter has discovered our secret, I need to keep you safe from now on and I must check the other hiding places. He should not have found the ring or the diadem." Images of The Grunts house and Hogwarts flashed in front of his eyes. "I know he has got the Goblet and already destroyed the Diary. But first we must check on the locket." His vision came back to the landscape in front of him; Hermione had managed to drag him towards the bank. He looked towards the opposite bank and watched the dragon splashing in the water catching fish. Quickly casting as many charms as he could to make them undetectable he started to throw his clothes off grabbing the ones of Hermione as she passed them to him.

"It's at Hogwarts Hermione; the last item is at Hogwarts. He is scared so scared; we need to get to Hogwarts." She was looking at him like he had grown an extra head. "A Horcrux Hermione." he was practically shaking the brunette.

"Ok Harry, how do you propose we get to Hogwart's? How are we going to brake in past Snape's charms and the wards? How are we going to find this last item we do not know what we are looking for?" As if waiting for her to state it out loud Harry's forehead ripped open again and he was sent back to the cave he had visited with Dumbledore, Voldermort's cry of rage echoed off the walls as he stared down at the fake locket. His thoughts raced to the goblet, the ring and the diadem. Harry was shaken out of his brain by Hermione who was frantically punching the boy wonder in frustration.

"It looks like he has turned a diadem into a Horcrux as well, that must be at Hogwarts. We need to get to Hogwarts Hermione." She threw the goblet at him and the sword and gave him a look that stated you will do this first while I think of a plan. "Fine but we need to go today Hermione, he will move it otherwise." With that he walked down the shore to destroy the goblet.

xXx

Half an hour past and Harry had not returned, realising that he could be in grave danger Hermione started to run in the direction he had headed off in. Less than 100ft down the shore she saw Harry walking back towards her, he looked like he had just fought the basilisk again. "What happened? Are you ok?" He looked up at her with no hope in his eyes and was walking like he had been defeated; she had never seen him like this before.

"I destroyed the goblet 'Mione, however the sword... it has vanished." He walked passed her and back to their hidden outcrop where he sat down on a boulder. "The goblet it showed me things I hope I will never see, promise me something Hermione. Promise me that we will make it through this."

"Harry the sword will appear to the next person to show Gryffindor bravery, knowing your talent for attracting attention it should appear to you again. I promise I will not leave your side Harry, I cannot promise we will make it through what is to come but I can promise I will be here for you." She knelt down beside him "I swear on my life Harry you will not face this alone. Now come on we need to find a way into Hogwarts and I know where to start." She stood up took his hand and span on the spot, when Harry opened his eyes he was sat inside of the Hogs Head pub.

"Hermione how..." She smirked at him and replied with one word.

"Dobby."

**That is the last chapter until after the New Year so I hope you all have a good couple of weeks and I shall update in 2015. **


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Happy New Year everyone, I hope you had a couple of weeks. Here is the next chapter for you to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from it.**

"Good evening Mr Dumbledore, I hope you do not mind the intrusion at such an inconvenient hour." Hermione walked towards the bar man who was sat in front of a large portrait of a young dark haired woman, smiling sadly she took a seat next to him.

"Please call me Aberforth, I'd rather not be recognised as his brother. " He turned to face the pair. "Ahh Miss Granger and Mr Potter I wondered when that elf would send you my way. What brings you to Hogsmeade and especially in these dark times?"

"You know Dobby?" Harry had moved to stand at Hermione's right hand side taking a drink that was offered to him.

"Know him? You're lucky I know that bright little fellow. When you were asking for help in the Malfoy Manor who do you think alerted him to where you were." Harry suddenly recognised the man's eyes from the fractured piece of mirror.

"You sent for Dobby, who intern was helping Snape and the pair planned our escape. We owe you our lives Aberforth as we would have surely died in that hell hole." Hermione was looking at the wizard in front of her with a pondering look.

"Who would have thought Serverus Snape on the light side, guess my brother wasn't such a fool after all." He stood and nodded at the woman in the painting who walked off into the distance.

"Erm Mr Dum.. Aberforth is that your sister Ariana? Where is she going?"

"Do not miss a thing do you Harry, it makes me wonder how my brother managed to pull the fur over your eyes for so long. Yes that is my sister Ariana. So tell me what do you know of my sister and family?" He shot Harry a piercing stare exactly the same as the Headmaster used to.

"If I am honest with you, Sir, I do not know much about your family. I know you lived in Godric's Hollow and that, in Dumbledore's biography it was wrote, your sister had a permanent illness. Apart from that my knowledge is sparse." He took the vacated seat to the left of Hermione and picked up a sandwich that had materialised onto the silver plate.

"My sister was poorly, she had been from a young age thanks to a couple of muggle boys who had attacked her for performing magic. The reason why our father was sent to Azkaban is because he decided that it was only fair to repay the damage. Of course Albus was disgusted by our father as it tarnished the perfect persona Albus had decided to create, big headed idiot. During my time at Hogwarts she had a bout of accidental magic which caused the death of our mother; Albus had refused to allow me to drop out of school to look after her. I was her favourite and always knew how to calm her but no Albus wanted to act noble and stayed behind to care for her. Shortly after our neighbour's nephew arrived from abroad, you would have heard of him Grindelwald. Albus and Gellert hit it off from the word go, both were studious and planed to travel the world. Everything was perfect in their little bubble but one night, when I was home from Hogwarts, I decided to pop this delusional idea by informing them that Albus would never be a heroic leader with Ariana in tow. Well as you can imagine that went down like a bag of bricks in which Grindelwald lost his temper and used the Cruicatus curse on me, Albus decided to step in and a three way duel broke out." The wizard now had tears running down his face from the memories being brought back from so long ago "Ariana, the young fool, decided that she was going to try and help me. It was during this fight that she was hit with a spell or curse and killed, if perfect Albus had taken proper care of her instead of dreaming she would still be alive. That is the sad story of my poor, beautiful and once intelligent sister who was driven half insane and killed at the hands of her family. Now tell me Potter why you would trust my brother to not do the same to you?" Harry stood there speechless while his brain tried to process the information that was just thrown at him when suddenly a memory flew up in front of his eyes.

"You know Aberforth he always regretted it. In my first year the Mirror of Erised was stored within Hogwarts, it was how I managed to recover the stone. When I was caught by your brother one night, while staring at my lost family, I asked him what he saw in the mirror, his reply was socks. However I knew then like I know now he was lying to me and now I know why. What your brother saw in that mirror was your family complete, exactly the same thing I saw with mine. He deeply regretted your sister's death to the point when he drank the poison, which half killed him the last night he was alive, he begged me to kill and torture him instead of you and Ariana. I trust your brother because he has never given me a reason to doubt him, it is only since he has passed on that doubt has started to form and until that doubt is proven I will always trust your brother. I need to get to Hogwarts to finish what is left between me and Riddle, even if it means I die. Can you help me with that?" He didn't know when or how it had happened but he had stood up from his seat and was stood two foot from the man in front of him with his hand gripped tightly around his wand in his pocket.

"He has trained you well Potter you are loyal to the point of death. Ariana has gone to fetch your transport to Hogwarts. I bid you good luck Mr Potter and Miss Granger, however I do not see a reason to fight for a lost cause."

"Aberforth nothing is lost until there is no one fighting for it."

"Good night Mr Dumbledore and thank you for everything you have done for us." Hermione walked over to the elderly wizard and shook his hand "it has been an honour to meet you." She turned her back on the man and watched the portrait for some sign of movement. Aberforth, who was overcome with emotions left the kitchen and walked up into the bar area. "Before you lecture me Harry put yourself in his shoes, how would you feel if Dumbledore turned out responsible for your parent's deaths? That man saved our lives we owe him some respect."

"I... I..." Harry stood there in stunned silence and Hermione shot him a look that clearly stated I thought so.

"Who is Ariana bringing back with her?" Harry's head shot up to the portrait and saw the outline of two people, drawing his wand he prepared for an attack that would never come. Suddenly the portrait swung forward and they were faced with none other than Neville who looked like Christmas had come early.

"I knew they hadn't caught you. Harry, Hermione it is so good to see you but where is Ron? Never mind, you can fill me on the way back to school. ABERFORTH THERE WILL BE MORE PEOPLE USING THIS PASSAGEWAY THEY WILL BE APPERATING INTO YOUR BAR. Come one lets head back he will get the message when the order turn up, thanks Ariana." With that he turned around and started walking up the stone passageway, with one look at each other they climbed into the tunnel and followed their house mate. "So tell me is it true you flew out of Gringotts on a Dragon? Oh and raided the Ministry? Don't forget the rumour you escaped Lastranges grip in Malfoy Manor is it all true?" He was looking at the pair with fascination. Grinning Hermione answered his questions

"It is all true, however we had help most of the time. If it wasn't for the Dragon I think we would have ended up dead in Gringotts. Which reminds me we need to get a message to Professor Snape, is there any way to do that in secret?" Neville gave her a look which made Harry laugh.

"No Neville she isn't crazy and it is urgent. As for the matter with Ron well it's a long story."

"It is a long walk and the quickest and safest way to get a message to Snape is via a house elf." Hermione's eyes lit up in realisation.

"We are so stupid, Harry you tell Neville about Ronald and why he is not here and he can tell you why he isn't at Hogwarts. I need to write a note DOBBY." As on que the house elf appeared beside them smiling like a Cheshire cat. "You have a lot of explaining to do Mr but first I need you to do this for me." With that she whispered into the elfs ear.

xXx

"And that is why good old Ron is no longer with us. You say he hasn't been at school?" Neville was stood beside the portrait at the school looking shocked.

"No we haven't seen him since last year when Dumbledore died. So he just upped and left you like that? What if you needed him? Hermione I hope you hexed him for what he did to you. If I am honest I have always thought he was just a jealous git he never liked us spending time with you two, I now think that he was scared you would have preferred Seamus, Dean or myself to him. Anyway we are here now I think we should have some fun don't you? Stand behind me just out of view." With that he opened the portrait and was welcomed with a room full of students.

"So Neville what did Aberforth want this time?" Seamus' voice passed through the entrance "Was it to try and send more supplies."

"You got that one right Seamus however this time is wasn't food or drink supplies. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." With that he jumped down out of the stone passageway and started clapping.

"You're having a laugh right Nev?" The voice of Ginny was audible over the gasps.

"I am afraid he is not Gin." With that the pair stepped out of the entrance way and the portrait closed behind them, clapping and cheering erupted around them and they were engulfed in hugs. The pair noticed the room was decorated in hangings from all of the houses bar Slytherin, which was noted by the raven haired man. "Is this the room of requirement?"

"Yeah it is. Neville here came up with an amazing idea, the Death Eater's in the school had decided to torture innocent people in classes and then made us carry out the spells. When we did not perform as they wanted they then used the spells on us." Seamus stated while shaking Harry's had vigorously.

"As you can imagine this didn't go down to well so the DA reunited and started to cause havoc around the school" Pavati added.

"Which lead to us needing a hiding place and this is what the room gave me? As more students needed a safe haven the room has increased in size and as long as one of us is in here no one from the outside can gain access." Neville finished

"It is amazing Neville, I guess you learnt from our mistake in the fifth year and used it to your benefit. I am impressed." Hermione stated while looking around in awe, Neville suddenly looked embarrassed but proud.

"So how comes you are here in Hogwarts?" Ginny asked while hugging Harry who was awkwardly trying to push her onto Seamus. As he was about to reply the portrait swung open again and eleven people dropped down into the room Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Remus, Dean, Luna and Charlie had arrived.

"I tell you what George Aberforth is going crazy with all of these people turning up and using his pub as a travellers stop. Harry how are you?" Fred grabbed hold of the pair and hugged them whispering "we have missed your letters you know, had to find the news out from the order." George then followed his twins' actions and crushed the pair in a bone breaking hug.

"As I was saying Hermione and I have come to Hogwarts to look for an item that will help in the war. I believe it is Ravenclaw's lost Diadem however I could do with seeing a model before coming to a complete conclusion. Can anyone give me access to the Raven's common room?" The door swung open and Colin Creavey came skidding to a stop before the crowd.

"Well this explains a lot. Snape has just called a full school assembly now I do not need to guess why. It is good to see you two."

"Anyone got any spare robes I think we should gate crash, don't you Harry?" She was smirking while looking at the twins.

"Oh I think that would be an excellent idea 'Mione." He couldn't help but wonder what she had planned, while he threw a Gryffindor robe over him and Hermione was passed a Ravenclaw cloak.

"Hey Greg I think we have a couple of pranksters in our grasp."

**So what do you guys think? The next couple of chapters will bring the final battle between Harry and Voldermort, light vs dark. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I had fun writing it. **

"You know what Froge I think you are right. So what is the plan?"


	19. Chapter Ninteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from it.**

**Here is chapter nineteen I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. **

All the students from Hogwarts were split in there representative house groups standing in neat rows in the Great Hall. It was dark outside and very few of the candles were lit causing a dim gloomy atmosphere. Professor Snape stood in front of the Head's chair with two Death Eaters flanking either side of him. Glaring down on the students he noticed two redheaded pupils that did not belong there which meant that Potter was within the castle as the elf had informed him. "I have been informed that a certain wizard has gained access into Hogwarts. Let me make myself very clear as I will not be repeating myself, if any student or person in this building is believed to be helping said person I will have no choice but to ... Dispose of them." Silence ran through the hall with everyone looking down at the floor not meeting the eyes of the Headmaster. "The person I am talking about is none other than Harry Potter." To this gasps were heard through the Hall while people started to look around at each other. "So if any of you have information on Potters whereabouts I advise you to speak up now." Giggling erupted through the hall as the whole student body watched as the Carrow twins went from dark haired, dark robed witch and wizard to vibrant pink haired people whose robes had morphed into bright orange leotards. "Ahh Mr and Mr Weasley I thought I saw you lurking in the back. I am disappointed you forgot to add the fine detail to your prank. Shame." Snape glared towards the back of the Gryffindor's.

"You caught us Professor."

"However the fine detail is still to come. Wouldn't you say so 'Mione?" The twins walked out into the centre of the room slowly followed by the brunette witch from the Ravenclaw house.

"Oh yes dear Fred and George you forgot to say the one name needed to activate the most humiliating part..." She said with mirth glinting in her eyes while watching the Carrow twins shrinking in size. Snape was looking towards her with curiosity etched over his face although his eyes were twinkling with concern.

"Yes Hermione dear they forgot to say Dumbledore's Army." The whole room stopped giggling when they saw Harry stride forward to meet Snape at the front of the Hall. "I think you have a security issue ... Headmaster." And with that the Carrow twins morphed into small creatures that resembled umpa lumpas from Charlie and the chocolate factory. Snape stared straight into his eyes and messaged one word to him via Legitimacy, 'Lilly'. Realising he wanted to meet him in the Headmaster's office Harry raised his wand as the Great Hall doors blasted open and the Order of Phoenix walked into the room. They had to put up a show so Harry and Snape started to duel, this was cut short when McGonagall stepped in and started to take revenge on the double agent. Before they knew it Snape had fled from the Hall by jumping out of the window. Turning around Minevra lit all the candles and instantly the room brightened and cheering echoed off the walls.

"You are here for a reason Potter, what do you need?" She was looking at him with concern etched across her face.

"I need you and the Professors to strong hold the castle. I need as long as you can give me to find an object of Voldys and destroy it. It is the only way he can be killed." He was cut short by darkness enveloping the Hall.

"I know you are hiding Harry Potter inside of Hogwarts. I also know that you are preparing to stand and fight well I advise that you lay your arms down so I won't have to send my Death Eaters in to kill innocent blood. I give you one hour, hand me over Harry Potter and no one shall be harmed." As soon as it had arrived the darkness evaporated and the voice disappeared, some students looked like they had been mentally attacked by Voldermort and they started to scream as he showed them their worst nightmares. "You have one hour Hogwarts."

"Someone grab Potter and we can hand him over." Pansy Parkinson leered from the Slytherin students. Suddenly three quarters of the student body moved and stood between him and the Slytherins, smiling smugly Minerva turned to Horance Slughorn.

"Horance take these snakes to the secret passage and escort them out of Hogwarts, before I decided to lock them in the dungeons. Any students under the age of 16, or unwilling to fight, are also to follow Professor Slughorn and take the secret route out of Hogwarts and into Hogsmeade. Well what are you waiting Potter haven't you got to find something?" With that he grabbed Hermione's and Luna's hand and sprinted towards the Ravenclaw Tower, Luna leading of course.

They skidded to a stop in front of a wooden door with a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle's head. Luna knocked the once with the knocker to which a voice spoke back telling them a riddle:

_Which came first, the Phoenix or the Flame? Think wisely young Ravenclaw_

The trio looked at each other in deep thought trying to assess the correct answer. "Luna these questions the knocker ask, how many have actual answers i.e what is two times two and the answer is 4?" Harry was looking at her while pondering the idea he had thought of.

"If I am honest Harry I would say none of the questions have a direct answer for instance the answer to this riddle is A Circle.."

"Has no beginning." Harry finished her sentence and watched the door melt away in front of them; he shot a smile in Hermione's direction who was absolutely beaming at him. Blushing at the look of pride issuing from her eyes he headed into the common room and walked over to the figure of Rowena Ravenclaw. "So that is what her Diadem looks like, where could Voldermort have hidden that?" He was deep in thought while Luna looked at the statue.

"You could always ask The Grey Lady, she was the last person to know its original location. I could take you to her." With nothing more than a nod from Harry they went to leave the common room.

"Harry you go with Luna, there is something I want to look at." Hermione said to him and before he could argue she ran out of the common room and headed in the opposite direction of them. Shaking his head he followed Luna to meet the evasive Grey Lady.

Hermione was regretting her decision to enter The Chamber of Secrets after the long slide down the pipe network followed by the long walk in eerie silence. 'Come on Granger Harry managed to do this when he was 12. Pull yourself together!' She walked through the open chamber door and looked into the Chamber of Secrets; half of the statues had been demolished during Harry's battle with the Basilisk all those years ago. However some of the Snake statues remained whole and they unnerved her, looking forward again she saw the skeletal remains of the beast. None of Harry's stories about his experience lived up to what he truly managed as far as Hermione could see; the snake's head was easily her height. With a quick diffindo spell she severed a fang from its jaw and wrapped it in a piece of cloth. Deciding she no longer wanted to be where Harry almost died she turned on her heel and left the Chamber sealing it behind. 'Now how do you plan to get back up to the girls bathroom?'

Harry was sprinting at full speed towards The Room of Requirements when he ran head long into Neville knocking him and the plants he was carrying onto the floor. Instantly they started to spew rancid yellow mucus everywhere. "Neville I am so sorry, do you know if they have finished evacuating the last of the students yet?" He said pulling the stunned teen up off of the floor.

"The last person should be leaving now. McGonagall has asked me and Seamus to blow up the suspension bridge, Seamus is setting up the pyrotechnics now and I thought Professor Sprout may find these handy to catapult at our attackers." He said while running away from where Harry was standing. Turning on his heel he carried on running towards the destination of the Diadem 'Where the hell are you Hermione.' As he reached the doorway of the hidden room a familiar figure appeared at the opposite end of the corridor, pushing the door open he walked into the dorm room Neville had set up. He did not expect to see Ginny stood in the middle of it, she turned at the sound of the door being opened and gave the raven haired man a stony look.

"I've been told to wait here while my family fights. How fair is that! This is entirely your fault Harry." Hermione had just skidded to a halt beside Harry and glared at the redhead.

"Fortunately for you Ginny we need this room to be emptied so we can transform it into the lost item room. This means you can move out of here and go find your family." Hermione said while burning holes in the redheads face, she wasn't sure why she was glaring at her but Hermione did not like the way she had acted when they had arrived and also now that she was blaming Harry.

"No Ginny you are to wait outside in the corridor and return to this room once we have found the Diadem. I am not having you killed before you live your life." Harry said while turning to leave dragging Hermione with him. Ginny followed the pair out of the room and watched Harry closely as he paced in front of the now bare wall. Turning towards Hermione she noticed the brunette had her eyes closed as she leant against the wall. In all honesty it appeared to her like the pair had been through hell and back recently 'Good it is all they deserve. Especially because he upped and left me with no warning and then threw Ron out of his chances for fame.' With that she turned around and walked towards the grand stair case. "Ginny come back here now." Harry yelled after her but she just ignored his calls, she was going to stand beside her family.

"Leave her Harry, come on let's find this Horcrux." She walked passed him and through the door that had just materialised. "Do you remember what we are looking for?" She asked as he appeared at her shoulder grimacing at the thousands of shelves full of clutter in front of them.

"It is a Diadem in the shape of an eagle with a big sapphire in the middle of it ... I ... I hid the princes' book beside it in the sixth year. This way" With that he ran off down a pathway leading to the right hand side of the room. Hermione followed him deeper into the maze of lost items with a growing suspicion they were being followed, it wasn't until they had been searching for twenty minutes that she decided to set up some security detector charms. "Hermione I have found it, how are we going to destroy it?" Harry's voice came from the next isle along to which she had to smirk to herself and pulled the basilisk fang out of her bag.

"That is a good question Potter." Malfoy appeared at the opposite end of the isle. "Why don't you hand it over to us." Crabbe and Goyle flanked him and started to walk towards Harry who started to think frantically about what options he had. "I believe you also have an item that belongs to me. Give me my wand back."

"Now Malfoy it is no longer your wand, when I won it from you its allegiance changed and now I am its owner. Pray tell me whose wand you are using at the moment; I guess it is your mothers?" The blonde glared at Harry and raised his hand about to curse him when the shelves beside him were blasted over and landed on top of the trio.

"Run Harry and throw me that Diadem I know how to destroy it." She looked back at the pile of school items and saw the shelves blasted into the air by a spell from one of the Slytherin's. Shooting some stunning spells the pair sprinted back towards the main entrance, however due to a stray curse from Goyle they were forced to run deeper into the room.

"The Dark Lord wants Potter we are not to kill him." Malfoy yelled in the distance "Crabbe what are you doing? Do you know how to put out Fiendfyre? RUN" Harry did not need the panicked look from Hermione to make him quicken his pace they knew what that curse did and in no time at all the roaring fire caught up with them. Casting a quick agumenti at a serpent head that aimed at them the pair sprinted as fast as possible in the opposite direction, however every corner they turned Harry was forced to quickly cast non verbal spells to disperse the flames. Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him around another corner while forcing mountings of items to fall over in an attempt to slow the progressing fire, suddenly she skidded to a halt.

"I can't believe I am about to do this but catch Harry." She threw a broom at him and climbed on her own. She shakily took off from the ground and followed her best friend towards the exit, it was then she noticed the two Slytherin's climbing up a shelving unit trying to survive the curse. "We need to save them Harry!" She shouted while narrowly avoiding an arch of fire that blasted its way towards her. The whole room was alight and they were already having difficulties avoiding the units that were collapsing due to the fire raging below.

"Ok Hermione but follow me." He shot backwards into the heart of the room while ducking and diving around units and burning objects. Hermione flew past him and grabbed Goyle's extended hand while Harry grabbed Malfoy's and swung him onto the back of the broom. "Unseat her Goyle and I swear I will throw you into the fire." Harry yelled at her passenger but Gregory Goyle was too busy clinging onto her sobbing into her back. Racing back towards the door over the rising sea of flames Hermione blasted the doors open and jerked the broom sideways launching the pair off of it and onto the floor. Placing the Diadem in front of her she stabbed it with the basilisk fang and Harry who had landed neatly beside her kicked the item into the fire before the door swung shut. The last thing the pair saw before the wooden door closed was three heads of Voldermort made up of flame charging towards them. Harry suddenly sunk to the floor as his head exploded in pain from the Horcrux being destroyed and he saw Voldermort stood on a hill outside of Hogwarts freezing during an assault on the shield the school had put up. "Snape, come on Hermione." He grabbed the brunettes arm and dragged her off towards the heads office; however he was met by a pair of Death Eaters, who he recognised as the Carrow twins, on the third floor. After a twenty minute duel Hermione blasted part of the roof down onto the pair and ushered Harry to carry on to The Headmasters office while she carried on duelling. After various battles with different Death Eater's, Slytherin's and once again saving Malfoy's life Harry jumped the last ten steps of the grand stair case, landing on all fours and rolling under the stairs to avoid a troll which tried to crush him with his foot, he glanced around and saw Neville leading the assault on the troll and the Death Eaters in the main entrance court yard. Climbing to his feet he ran into the court yard and then turned the corner to face the gargoyle, which is the entrance to the Headmaster's office, he was meet by a crunching noise behind him to which he quickly spun around and froze horrified at the sight of Greyback knelt over Lavender's body. As he went to blast the werewolf off of her Greyback was thrown off of his pray by a spell shot over his shoulder followed by a stunning spell, Harry stood still in shock until he suddenly remembered the attack was carried out by someone behind him he spun around and came face to face with Snape. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Not here Potter, in my office is a vial of memories you need to view these now. I have been summoned to his side and if I can I am going to kill the snake Nagini, however you must see these memories left by Dumbledore before you complete your quest." He stared Harry in the eyes and nodded at him "We are all relying on you Harry, do not let us down." And with that Snape left him gobsmacked. He was awakened from his daze by a fresh curse flying passed his ear turning on the spot he hit The Death Eater with a sectumsempra and yelled his mother's name at The Gargoyle. Jumping on the top step he shot more spells at unsuspecting Death Eaters before disappearing from sight, he was covered in cuts and dust from blown apart stone work. Hogwarts was being destroyed by the battle and almost half of her was on fire, leaning against the wall of the stair way Harry stood and breathed, Voldermort had decided to attack the school early while they were within the Room of Requirement and the battle had be raging since, Harry could only guess at how long the fight had been going but it was easily two hours. The stairs came to a halt and Harry opened the door looking around Snape's office, it was a lot different to how Dumbledore had kept the office. For instance even though there was some instruments located around the room, including a foe glass and a sneakascope, there were also various potion ingredients and cauldrons that ran along the walls. Fawkes no longer stood in the corner on its bird stool; instead the stand remained empty except for the sorting hat placed on top of it. The windows were lit up in various colours, orange filled the windows on the east side of the building from the fire roaring within the castle and the others lit, like a disco ball, up with spell fire. Harry looked on the table and noticed a small vial full of silvery coloured fluid that he instantly knew was the memories left for him by Snape and Dumbledore, glancing up at the portraits he noticed his old Headmaster was missing. Without a second thought he un-bottled the vial and poured the contents into the pensive that was stored in the cupboard and placed his head into the fluid.

**Another chapter gone I hope you enjoyed it . Few more surprises left to come in this version of The Deathly Hallows. On another note I have another two stories that I am writing and hopefully will be uploading (time permitting). Don't forget to R&R :-)**


End file.
